


The Past is Written, The Ink is Dry.

by iamleegracey



Series: HP!Verse Series [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamleegracey/pseuds/iamleegracey
Summary: In which Sunggyu gets transported back in time to change whatever damage he had endured at the hands of the infamous Gryffindor prankster Nam Woohyun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted at AFF. HP!AU fic and somehow connected to my other HP!verse fic, but no need to read that one. Brief mentions of some SM artists, girl!Sungyeol and possibly Girl!Sungjong. And of course WooGyu. Title is from Game of Thrones. 

It was another Manic Monday, and the sound of an explosion disrupting the should-have-been-peaceful Potions class indicated the start of a gruesome week for an unfortunate professor.

Sunggyu sighed as he looked at the mess created by some Gryffindors and Slytherins who were sitting at the back of the room. A flick of his wand and the mushroom like cloud dissipated along with its foul smell. It was only then that he saw how serious the damage was. Both cauldrons of the two pairs of students emitted a thick, bubbly substance so dark in color that Sunggyu himself did not dared to think of what the four mischievous students added to their ingredients. Bloody hell, they were just making a Hiccoughing Solution as warm up, for Merlin’s sake. What more if they started on the more advanced potions?

Then again, these kinds of instances only happen during his classes with Gryffindors and Slytherins. It should really be deemed illegal to have these two houses in a joint class. After all, it was like this even when he was still a student. It’s always the Gryffindors against the Slytherins in a battle on who pranks each other the most and it’s always the professors and innocent bystanders who get to be victimized the most.

What a way to start his Monday morning. Maybe he should ask Headmistress McGonagall to change the schedule of his Gryffindor/Slytherin potions classes to Friday afternoons just so he could have a smooth start on his week.

“What, pray tell, did you actually put in these cauldrons?” Sunggyu muttered as he tore his gaze from the bubbling cauldron and stared at the students who started bickering.

“The Slytherins started it, Professor! I swear–”

“We did not! Clearly, Professor Kim wouldn’t believe such nonsense–”

“Shut up, Park!”

“No, you shut up, Byun!”

A major headache started brewing in Sunggyu’s head and all he could do was rub his thumb against the shiny material of his ring – a family heirloom he inherited once he attended Hogwarts – as he pushed down the urge to curse his two bickering students. Somehow, the habit made him calm down at least. When he signed up to replace Professor Slughorn as Hogwarts’ potions master, Sunggyu didn’t expected that babysitting barely adolescent teens with the mindset of an eight year old kid (sometimes much worse) was included in the job description. But thinking back, he himself was one adolescent teen with a mindset of an eight year old kid (sometimes much worse) back in the days. Karma is a bitch.

“I take it back, I don’t even want to know. So if you would just shut your traps, Mr. Park and Ms. Byun, it would definitely prevent you from earning a detention or two.” Sunggyu almost growled before muttering a quick Scourgify on the table and cauldrons in front of him. In a blink of an eye, the hideous potions along with the mess it made were gone and the table and cauldrons were as clean as it was before class started. He barely even noticed the silence that surrounded the dungeons. Another sigh and he looked up at the four students responsible; the usual Gryffindor prankster Ms. Byun, Slytherin’s over hyped giant Mr. Park and –surprise, surprise– this term’s Head Boy and Head Girl themselves, Mr. Zhang and Ms. Do.

“Really now, Mr. Zhang and Ms. Do? Aren’t you supposed to be the perfect student role models and epitome of house unity?”

The Gryffindor Head Boy blinked a confused look –trying to look clueless and puzzled– that Sunggyu never bought, not when his hands were smeared with remnants of dungbombs that were clearly not part of that morning’s potion while Slytherin Head Girl actually had the audacity to look at him in the eye and defend herself –and her partner as well.

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about, Professor.”

“Oh, stop it with the clueless act, Zhang. Well professor, frankly speaking, the Gryffindors really did started it.”

What the bloody hell is wrong with these youngsters? Oh wait, he thinks he knows the answer. They were sorted in Gryffindor and Slytherin, that’s enough explanation.

Amidst the commotion that once erupted, Sunggyu found his stern voice while ignoring the thunderous headache that made him think of murderous ideas before turning towards the Gryffindor students first.

“5 points each from the both of you, Ms. Byun and Mr. Zhang.”

At least, he made the students shut up. He could already see one of the students, Ms. Byun who can’t seem to keep her opinions to herself, halfway through protesting. On the other side, the Slytherins already had smirks on their faces while probably fist bumping under the desk or something.

“And from you two as well, Mr. Park and Ms. Do.”

Things quickly turned the other way around and Sunggyu turned towards the front of the room with deaf ears on the protests from the students at the back. Because Sunggyu couldn’t care less if he deducted ten points from his own house, especially not when he still has another class that afternoon –sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins– and he could only imagine something as worse as what happened earlier.  
“One more word from the four of you –yes you’re included Ms. Do, and I’ll definitely double those points and add an hour of detention for the rest of the week.” He could only hope that Professor Shim –the Head of Slytherin house, of course– wouldn’t hound him even in the darkest depths of Azkaban for deducting as much points as possible from Slytherin.

* * *

Lunch rolled by without as much incident as possible (Sunggyu’s second period were meek and scared Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff second years, thank Merlin) and soon Sunggyu was half dragging himself towards the Great Hall despite his loss of appetite. Certainly he needs more energy to deal with his afternoon class or else he’d be dead meat. Or rather his students will be dead meat. And rubbing the shiny metal of his ring wouldn’t calm him down the slightest.

The Great Hall was full to the brim, much to Sunggyu’s surprise when he entered the Great Hall from the staff’s door at the back. Almost all the professors and staffs were already at the long table and Sunggyu quickly slipped on the nearest vacant one –which happened to be in between Professor Shim and the librarian Madame Han. Great. Come end of the day and the polished ring resting on his left ring finger would be as sparkly as the ancient brooms the first years use for flight class.

“So, ten points early in the morning, Sunggyu. Are you not a Slytherin to deduct such a handsome amount from your very own house?” Professor Shim –Changmin from Sunggyu’s school years, drawled as he half glared at Sunggyu who was halfway through sitting.

“You try dealing with mischievous seventh years that use dungbombs as ingredients in a hiccoughing solution and let’s see if they don’t drive you to your wit’s end.” Sunggyu grumbled and it only made Changmin scoff at him.

“Sunggyu dearest, I’ve done far worse than that with my mates, and I must say Professor Slughorn handled the situation quite better than you did.”

“Well, sorry to disappoint you but I’m not Professor Slughorn as you can see.” Sunggyu sent a glare at Changmin who equally reciprocated the act. And then the woman beside them laughed heartily.

“Now, now, kids. Let’s not start a duel here, shall we?” Madame Han– better known as the Slytherin vixen Kim Heechul back in the days, smirked as she leaned her chin on her propped up palm. “Seventh years are indeed mischievous nowadays, more than what we were back then. I think I’ve caught on at least a dozen or so seventh years defiling my precious shelves for the past week.”

“Oh please, Heechul. It’s not like you and your Astronomy professor of a husband do not defile your precious shelves more than every once in a while too.” Sunggyu sneered and Heechul just shrugged nonchalantly.

“Exactly. I’m the only one allowed to taint them every once in a while.”

“I don’t really give a fuck. What I’m trying to say here is those are ten points, Sunggyu. Ten freaking points.” Changmin hissed. “And as much as I can dock as double of those from Gryffindor, how am I supposed to award triple of those to Slytherin?”

“Grant them 30 for merely breathing. Or resort to bullying your students to deduct points, after all you just did earlier with that Hufflepuff girl, didn’t you?” Sunggyu muttered, earning chuckle from Heechul and a curse from Changmin. Ah, it was like Sunggyu was back to the time they were students, what with their bickering and witty comments.

“By the way, have you heard?” Heecuhul interjected and it effectively caught both guys’ attention.

“Heard what?”

“There’s a new professor for the Defense Against the Dark Arts subject.”

“Ah, yeah. Heard about the stupidity that Professor Smith pulled last weekend.” Changmin scoffed before taking a gulp on his goblet. Sunggyu, however, furrowed his eyebrows and turned to Heechul with a questioning look. The woman chuckled at him in return.

“Stupid guy decided that having a midnight fly with a hippogriff while half intoxicated was a good idea.”

“Stupid indeed. But nothing beats the stupidity of Shim Changmin and who can’t seem to figure out how to deduct more points from Gryffindor.” Changmin was halfway through voicing out a coy retort when Headmistress McGonagall finally appeared with a new guy in tow, toning the noise a bit. A rush of déjà vu overcame Sunggyu as he caught the newcomer’s eyes. It really felt like he was back to his school days.

“Isn’t that someone from your year, Sunggyu?” Heechul muttered as he eyed the guy who was guided by Headmistress McGonagall to a vacant seat on the other end of the table.

“Ah, indeed. Gryffindor, isn’t he?” Changmin craned his neck to get a better look on the new guy. “Wooyoung or something, always with that Hufflepuff, yes?”

Sunggyu felt the headache he had earlier coming back in full force as he stared at the smiling man at the other end of the table. Merlin’s saggy blue balls, what the hell is Nam Woohyun doing here? He found himself rapidly and nervously rubbing his thumb on the innocent ring again but it did little to no calming effect on his shaky insides.

“Your attention please.” Headmistress McGonagall called with her stern voice and the hushes and whispers quickly died down, eventually everyone else’s attention was on her. Sunggyu leaned forward on his seat and tried not to stare at the other side of the hall. “As you may have heard, Professor Smith suffered a rather…ill-fated accident last weekend.”

An excited buzz washed over the students that quickly died down when the headmistress continued.

“Rest assured that he’s now at St. Mungo’s and I personally granted him the rest of the term to recuperate. As such, with the Defense Against the Dark Arts post now vacant, it is very fortunate for us to find a substitute at this short notice.”

Dread quickly washed up on Sunggyu as everything sunk in to his already splitting head. This must all be a big joke, right?

“Due to certain circumstances, I was not able to introduce your new professor earlier this breakfast. But I’m sure some of you have met the new professor, for those of you who haven’t, if you would please welcome Professor Nam warmly.” Sunggyu resisted the urge to bang his head on the table as a wave of applause swept through the hall. If it isn’t his lucky day indeed.

“You look like you’re going to vomit a bucketful of slugs.” Changmin remarked as soon as the applause died down and everybody started digging through their lunch. Sunggyu’s hope for having an appetite to at least eat a piece of bread quickly flew out of the window. Maybe he really will vomit slugs any moment now. “Something the matter?”

 Sunggyu waved him off and quickly grabbed his goblet with thoughts of a cold butterbeer –professor’s perks– and taking an enormous gulp from it. Honestly, what has he done in his past life that made him this unlucky? Of all the substitute professors that Headmistress McGonagall could find, why does it have to be Nam Freaking Woohyun? Maybe he should drop by Professor Bell’s office that afternoon; after all, the woman seems to be a walking lucky charm since Sunggyu was still a student.

“Something’s definitely up. Could it possibly be because of the new professor, no?” Heechul chuckled and Sunggyu had half a mind to take his wand and curse the woman into the next millennium.

“Probably. Tell me, Sunggyu, were you and Professor Nam an item before?” Changmin cackled before taking a bite out of his steak. Sunggyu managed to throw a glare at Changmin before turning his head and catching the eye of Professor Nam. The guy had the nerve to raise his goblet at Sunggyu with that annoying eye smile of his that perfectly spelled trouble. “Ah, young love.”

It took all his willpower not to brandish his wand and cast a spell on the grinning man at the other end of the table as well as the snickering man beside him. And if this keeps up, his willpower will definitely ran out come the end of the day and his ring will definitely be so dull no amount of polishing spell could make it shiny again.

* * *

To say that Sunggyu’s having a bad day is definitely the understatement of the year.

His afternoon class with sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins was much worse than his morning one with the seventh years. Two melted cauldrons and a headful of burnt hair later (he didn’t even know how these students made a bald head out of their classmate with potentially harmless ingredients) and Sunggyu was ready to hex anybody who would greet him.

And the fact that one of his nightmares from his school years was back to haunt him and make his life a living hell once more wasn’t making things easier. Albeit the fact that Nam Woohyun – _Professor Nam_ as Headmistress McGonagall had emphasized earlier, hasn’t even done anything yet to piss Sunggyu off. Well, let’s just say that the mere presence of the man is enough to keep him on his toes and be pissed off for the rest of the term.

What the hell has Nam Woohyun done to the ever so calm and composed and well liked Professor Kim Sunggyu anyways?

Well, a lot of things actually. Traumatizing, anger and killing inducing things to be exact. The stunts that his sixth year and seventh year Gryffindor/Slytherin students combined don’t even make up for the things that Woohyun did to Sunggyu back in the days. How so? Well here are some of what Sunggyu can remember.

During his first year, an overly enthusiastic, eleven year old muggleborn Nam Woohyun couldn’t contain his excitement during the traditional boat ride along the Black lake and almost sent eleven year old pureblood Kim Sunggyu off the boat. Thank Merlin Lee Howon already got that chaser skills and grabbed Sunggyu before he could go and meet the giant squid in a not so very good first meeting.

Second year rolled by and Sunggyu learned how to never trust Gryffindors (especially one named Woohyun) the hard way. One unfortunate night during Astronomy class, he forgot his own telescope and was forced to use one that Woohyun forcefully lend him. Two and a half hours later, he was sporting a black eye that even then-Professor Sinistra could not remove. It took him two days to wait for the bruise removing paste that an older Slytherin bought from Hogsmeade to remove the annoying bruise as well as Woohyun’s chuckles every time they passed by each other.

Little Red Riding Gyu became Sunggyu’s nickname come third year because of a charmed comb-a-chameleon Woohyun had slyly slipped on his sling bag. Though he must admit that the red hair complimented him, the nickname didn’t. Unlike the usual short time effect of the comb, however, Sunggyu’s natural hair color never returned until the middle of summer vacation despite many futile attempts. And it took twice as long for his mother’s shock to fade.

Teacups, Sunggyu concluded on his fourth year, as innocent as they looked like, were evil creations especially when Nam Woohyun was involved. What was supposed to be a mundane Slug Club’s meeting turned into a disastrous one as soon as Sunggyu took a sip of his lukewarm tea. Sometimes he could still feel the teeth of those nose biting tea cups sinking on his nose.

A self-propelling custard pie landed on Sunggyu’s face squarely when one of Woohyun’s endless pranks had gone wrong during fifth year. Oh, and did he mentioned that it was during the Yule Ball with the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students as well as the majority of the Hogwarts’ populace as his witnesses?

Slytherin sixth year Sunggyu was forced to have a very short haircut because of a Fanged Frisbee that grazed his oh so precious hair. And though it only took barely an hour to find the appropriate hair re-growing spell for Sunggyu, it took the rest of the term for the students to stop calling him Penguin Gyu.

You’d think that Sunggyu’s final year would be as peaceful and smooth sailing as it can be, but it would never be the case if Nam Woohyun’s around. A bludger to the head that had him unconscious for a whole week (he’s not even a quidditch player, damn it), an embarrassing incident because of a single dose of veritaserum and a smart-answer quill –that wrote nonsensical and rude things– during one of Sunggyu’s N.E.W.T.s (to which he received an eerily calm _“Who’s the dumbass again, Mr. Kim?”_ from Professor Bell) were just some of the things that happened during Sunggyu’s very eventful seventh year. All this because of Gryffindor’s very own prankster Nam Woohyun. And there are infinitely other pranks that Sunggyu would like very much to stay forgotten.

And just when Sunggyu thought he’d live a Nam Woohyun-free life the day he graduated from Hogwarts –he had been for the past two years, mind you–, here goes Headmistress McGonagall declaring that the new substitute professor would be the very bane of Sunggyu’s existence. Great. Just Great.

Sunggyu could only heave a sigh as he proceeded to lock himself up in his office, skipping dinner since he’s not really hungry at the moment (or rather avoiding a certain new professor) and started playing with his ring. According to his mother, the silver ring with green linings and a quaint emerald was an insignia of some sort and represented their pureblood ancestry. The ring was passed on generation after generation and his mother also warned him about the underlying magic that was within the ring.Yet Sunggyu hadn’t heard of any unusual magical activity done by the ring, except bring Sunggyu unfortunate events brought upon by Woohyun.

“What’s so magical about you anyway?” Sunggyu murmured as he took off the ring and inspected it in between his fingers. In his eyes, the ring looks normal (albeit expensive and antique looking) though the emerald stone seemed to twinkle out of magic. Well, surely this isn’t a horcrux right? Come to think of it one of his great grand uncles seem to have lived passed the average age of one hundred and fifty years. A flick of his fingers and his eyes caught something he hadn’t noticed on the ring before.

Along the inside of the silver ring was an inscription that was carved elegantly.

Sunggyu’s brows furrowed as he looked at the ring closer and inspected the scribbles on the smooth surface of the metal. A few more tries and Sunggyu finally made out what was written on the ring.

“ _Iam Revoca Mihi Potestas_. What the hell is this?” Sunggyu muttered as he glared at the ring curiously. Aside from the fact that the words were Latin, he doesn’t have an idea how it appeared on the ring nor what it does. He was sure there was no inscription of some sort on the ring when he received it, so maybe this was the magic his mother had been pertaining to? If so, then how could he have triggered the useless piece of magic that was inside the ring? Well, let’s be honest here, a ring that adjusts to the size of its owners fingers and shows a hidden Latin inscription of some sort seems to be pretty mundane and shitty for a pureblood family’s insignia isn’t it?

Blimey, even a first year student could do a simple magic like that.

Sunggyu then let the words roll by his tongue once more, this time much firmer and louder, before he slipped the ring on his finger. He sighed as he stood from where he was sitting and decided to just head on to bed with thoughts of sending an owl to his mom first thing in the morning regarding the Latin inscription that appeared out of nowhere on the family’s heirloom. 

* * *

The sunlight was too bright even when Sunggyu’s eyes were still closed. He could feel the light permeating through his closed eyelids and it only made him snuggle to his pillow more. A few more minutes won’t hurt, not when he has a long day ahead and it’s all because of the new DADA professor.

“Sunggyu, time to wake up dear.”

Was it really that late that he could even hear his mother through his half asleep mind?

“I swear, Kim Sunggyu, if you don’t wake up this instant…”

Wait. Was that a howler now? Because he was sure he was just about to owl her–

His warm comforter was quickly yanked off of him, making Sunggyu huff in annoyance and sit up. If this is another of Woohyun’s pranks then he’d definitely send an unforgivable curse at him, Azkaban be damned. His hand quickly flew towards his bedside table to snatch his wand but to his surprise, his fingers only bumped on an antique bedside clock that look frighteningly the same as the one he had on his childhood bedroom.

“Finally. I thought I have to drag you to the portkey to King’s Cross.” The sound of the curtains loudly pulled open were drowned out by Sunggyu’s rapidly beating heart as he took in the surroundings he was in. He was in his childhood bedroom and everything was the same as Sunggyu had remembered; the walls that were sophisticatedly painted with a greenish-silver wallpaper; his large, black oak wardrobes that were perfectly pushed by the corners; the thick, heavy and velvety emerald curtains framing the ceiling-high windows in front of his enormous and very comfortable bed –much too enormous for his eleven year old body back then. He could still remember how his feet would never reach the end of his bed just like how it is now–

Shite.

“Well, what are you waiting for? A horde of unicorns to sweep you off your bed? Hogwarts Express won’t be waiting for your sleepy arse, Sunggyu.” Sunggyu almost cursed as the sight of his mom in her pristine and ever so perfect grey robes with her hands on her waist and peering up at him impatiently.

“Umma?”

“No. You can’t skip your first day of school, Sunggyu. And yes, we wouldn’t mind if you’re not in Slytherin. Now up you go, your sister’s whining about how she’s gonna be late. You wouldn’t want her to barge here, I’m telling you.” Before Sunggyu could ask further, his mother was already out of the door, a house elf that he didn’t noticed earlier hot on her heels and waiting for any command. Sunggyu forced himself up all the while thinking so hard of any reason why it seemed like he travelled back to time – because that’s the only reason for all of this, add the fact that he seemed shorter and smaller while lying on his bed.

At least he was taking this all too calmly.

Sunggyu found himself rushing towards the joint bathroom and his suspicions were correct. He looked like the puny eleven year old with too small eyes and untamable hair he once was. He almost screamed in annoyance when he suddenly realized that he had to undergo puberty again, go through the sorting and attend classes. And pranks.

Well, fuck this, so much for taking this all too calmly.

And there’s only one thing – or person that Sunggyu can think of who’s totally responsible for this.

Damn that Nam Woohyun. Surely this is all his doing, that wanker.

Now all he has to do is to figure out how to get back to his own time, find out how that stupid git managed to creep inside his room, kill him and decide if the roots of the Whomping Willow will make a good hiding place for a body. Another scream threatened to escape his mouth and he found himself clutching his hair –an obvious sign that he’s already having a mental breakdown, and that’s when he noticed a cool feeling against a small spot on his forehead. With shaky hands, he quickly let go of his bedridden hair and his eyes zeroed in on the glinting ring on his finger.  
Come to think of it, the last thing he could remember before drifting to sleep was to owl his mother about the ring.

He quickly took the said item off of his still pudgy fingers and turned it inside out. Dread quickly washed up on him as he saw the inside of the ring as smooth as it always had been. The Latin words were gone and Sunggyu strained his mind as he tried to remember what exactly those words are.

For the first time, Sunggyu found himself blaming the ring for the mishap that’s happening to him at the moment instead of Nam Woohyun like he had done so for the past few years. Well, now he knows what magic the ring is concealing. Now if only those words would come back and let him return to the present, that would be very much appreciated. But try as he might, not even a single scratch appeared on the ring’s smooth surface. He was close to stomping the ring when he forced himself to calm down and think of the last thing he did before he was transported back to time.

He recalled being holed up on his office yesterday night, thinking of things that were related to Nam Woohyun while playing with the ring, reading the inscription that suddenly appeared out of nowhere then went to bed. Should he play with the ring again so the words would come back?

It’s worth a shot.

But before he could even make his way back to his bed, the shrill voice of his older sister echoed from downstairs and it only made him sigh. Sunggyu decided to trade his pajamas –those horrible penguin and hamster pattered ones– to the neatly laid set of clothes on his bed. The ring could wait until he’s in the confinements of the Slytherin dungeons but that would mean he has to stay for at least twelve hours or so in this timeline. Either that or suffer the wrath of his already irate sister downstairs, and the former sounds much more appealing right now. He could only sigh once more as he thought of the things he has to undergo –that boring train ride, getting sorted and that fateful boat ride.

Suddenly he’s not looking forward to arriving at Hogwarts.

Another yell, and Sunggyu resisted the urge to roll his eyes before he grabbed his suitcase and went out of his childhood bedroom. His body went automatic and walked towards the brightly lit, noisy and huge receiving area of his family’s manor and his already small eyes squinted with the excess light that the room was bathing in.

Whoever said that pureblood manors are dimmed and gloomy and eerily quiet clearly hasn’t visited the Kim Manor yet.

Sunggyu quickly shut out his sister who was already wearing her Slytherin blouse and vest, matching skirt, knee high socks and black leather shoes. The glinting Prefect badge was perfectly perched on her chest, just below the Slytherin emblem of her vest and a smug smile flashed through her mouth.

“Can’t wait to find out if you’re a Gryffindor, baby brother. Or worse, Hufflepuff.” His sister teased as Sunggyu rolled his eyes and let a house elf hold his suitcase. It was just like how it was back then, his sister confident that he wouldn’t be sorted in Slytherin yet this time Sunggyu wasn’t the least bit agitated as he was back then. Because hey, he already knew he’s gonna be sorted in Slytherin. And he can’t wait to rub it in his sister’s face later. Again.

All too soon they were making their way out of the manor with his parents –dressed elegantly yet as normal as a pureblood wizard and witch can be– and onto the hill nearby where a rather peculiar old boot was sitting atop. Portkey, of course. Sunggyu wished he wouldn’t be as dizzy as he was almost ten years ago.

Oh he could clearly tell this is going to be a very long day indeed.

* * *

Sunggyu almost deadpanned a _‘what happened to you?’_ at Howon’s eleven year old chubby face framed with thick spectacles as soon as he saw him on Platform 9¾, if not for the fact that Sunggyu himself was a little eleven year old as well. A very nauseous and dizzy eleven year old, curse those uncomfortable portkeys. The kid in front of him was very much different from the Howon –Hoya, he has to remind himself– who he remembers. He found out soon enough that reliving these kinds of memories were far too amusing and tolerable, especially the part where Sunggyu and Howon were shoved inside a compartment together to spend the long hours of travel time, all because their parents used to be classmates at Hogwarts.

Then he thought of the pranks, and Sunggyu wished he wouldn’t have to relive those again.

It took all of Sunggyu’s self-control not to laugh at Howon’s face while he watched how awkward the kid was with new acquaintances. Merlin, this kid is so awkward it’s a wonder how he snagged friends at Hogwarts. In fact, the tension and awkwardness that surrounded the compartment was so thick that Sunggyu was sure he could cut it with a knife. It didn’t help the fact that it was just the two of them inside the compartment. Instead of poring over the awkwardness between them, Sunggyu tried to recall how their conversation flowed out.

“So… you’re a pureblood too?”

Sunggyu would have missed the soft voice, but he had been in this situation before anyway. And he clearly knows the poor attempt at having a go with a conversation will end once he answers, so he tries to rack his brain for a different answer to keep the conversation running instead of muttering just a yes just like how he remembers.

“Or so I’ve told. Say, I’ve heard my dad and your dad used to be on the Slytherin quidditch team.” A sparkle of interest quickly lit up Hoya’s eyes, making it bright behind the thick spectacles.

“Yeah! Like, my dad’s good at being a chaser, I’ve wanted to be one but my eyesight’s not…so good.”

“So? I’m pretty sure you’d be one heck of a chaser, in fact you’ll be accepted in the Slytherin team tryouts come third year.”

“How would you know that I will be sorted in Slytherin and make it to the team?”

Cold sweat started rolling down Sunggyu’s back. Blimey, he only wanted to coax Howon to talk more, he didn’t mean to reveal the future and make everyone believe he was a freak or gifted in Divination of some sort (which isn’t the case, Sunggyu loathed Divination so much he dropped the subject after 3 lessons). Worse, being found out that he wasn’t from this era.

“Well… I just know…? You’re a pureblood, there’s ninety percent that you’ll be sorted in the same house as your parents. And I mean it will definitely run in the blood if your father’s a very good quidditch player. My mom’s a brilliant potioneer, and my sister seems to inherit the trait.” Sunggyu resisted the urge to add the fact that being a potioneer really does run in his blood and that he will actually replace Hogwarts’ Potion Master in a few years. Instead, he waited with bated breath as Howon looked at him with piercing eyes, as if scrutinizing him before the bespectacled boy shrugged nonchalantly.

“Makes sense. So does that mean you’re a good quidditch player?”

“Oh, hell no. Took a bludger to the head once, woke up in the hospital a week later.”

Sunggyu couldn’t help but mention that first and last encounter with quidditch even though it was six years later in this timeline. And sometimes he could still feel the hard thump of the bludger against his head.

“So it means you suck?” Howon half drawled, as if testing the waters with Sunggyu. Really, who enforced all pureblood families to teach their kid how to drawl and use it to their friends and acquaintances? Instead of getting offended –like most of the people do– Sunggyu just shrugged and chuckled.

“Probably. Wouldn’t even last a minute after Madame Hooch blows that whistle of hers.”

“Who’s Madame Hooch?”

“Uh…” Well, shite. Here comes Sunggyu and his big, unstoppable mouth. Sunggyu almost cursed and contemplated on casting an _obliviate_ on Hoya, but he was particularly not good at charms and risk the chance that he might screw up Hoya’s already screwed up brain even further. “Flight Professor at Hogwarts and referees the games. My sister mentioned her a few times.”

Howon seemed skeptic and was about to say something that was sure will define Sunggyu’s demise and blow his cover. Thank Merlin a sixth year prefect came by the compartment and instructed them to change into their school robes, for they will arrive at Hogsmeade station in a short while. Relief was short lived however, for as soon as they went out of their compartment, a small kid collided with Sunggyu so hard he almost lurched backward. Dread pooled down his stomach as the kid glanced over his shoulder to look at Sunggyu with twinkling eyes and barely apologetic smile.

“Watch it, kid.” Howon sneered at the kid who just ran ahead towards the group of kids waiting for him on the other end of the carriage.

“Sorry!”

Sunggyu could feel his heart beating rapidly as his eyes glared holes at the retreating back of an eleven year old Nam Woohyun who was excitedly running towards his gang of friends with shrill laughter. It seemed like a premonition of some sort of what was about to come and it made Sunggyu’s insides quiver. Now if only he can figure out how to avoid Nam Woohyun at all costs…

“Kid doesn’t even have manners, must be a filthy muggleborn. You alright?” Howon called out to him as Sunggyu straightened up and looked at the bespectacled boy and suddenly a thought occurred to him. How could he not have thought about it before? A small smirk made its way towards Sunggyu’s lips before shrugging.

“Never been better, Hoya.” The confused look that Howon sent to Sunggyu went ignored as the latter proceeded to the loo to change to his school robes. He didn’t even reprimand himself for the name slip-up for he was too busy laying out a delicate plan inside his mind.

Maybe it isn’t that bad to go back to the past after all.

Soon enough the train was skidding to a halt as the sun started to set in the west and Sunggyu can’t identify the feeling that was making him quiver. If it was anticipation, excitement or nervousness he didn’t have time to comprehend for the school’s gamekeeper, Hagrid, was calling out all first years to follow him towards the lake. Unlike how he acted way before, Sunggyu found himself quickly slipping in line- just behind Howon with a stoic face that he knew was a cover for his nervousness.

After a few minutes of trekking through the not-so-dense part of the Forbidden Forest and ignoring Howon’s (and probably majority of the purebloods) whines of good, old ‘My father will hear about this.’, the Black lake soon came into view with small boats resting on its edge. Students soon started filling up the boats and Sunggyu noticed Howon hiding his shaking hands inside his robes.

Perfect.

Sunggyu couldn’t help but let out a small smile as they neared their turn to ride the boat. A few more students left and Sunggyu thanked Salazar Slytherin (and Rowena Ravenclaw, though he wouldn’t really admit it) that his memory served him right. A glance over his back and he saw Woohyun a few steps behind him chatting up a seemingly hyperactive boy as well. Keenness clawed up his insides when Howon finally stood behind at most ten students, with the student in front of Hoya looking excited as well that he was even chatting up himself. Or maybe the kid was just as nervous as they were all to even talk to himself rather loudly.

Time to execute Sunggyu’s perfectly brilliant plan (or so he thinks it’s perfect).

“You scared?”

Howon quickly snapped his head towards Sunggyu and fixed a glare that should make eleven year old Kim Sunggyu shrink. But being the twenty-two year old Kim Sunggyu that was trapped inside an eleven year old version of himself, he wasn’t the least bit intimidated nor did he even flinched like he would have done so when he was younger.

Bloody hell, how pathetic was his younger self back then? No wonder Nam Woohyun chose him as a target for his pranks.

“I’ll have you know that I’m not the least bit scared with a stupid boat ride! My brother told me that the trick is to sit in front of the boat to–”

“Well your brother’s clearly wrong. Or he’s playing at you.” Sunggyu resisted the urge to smirk when Howon looked apprehensive after he was cut off. He had found out during third year how shit scared Howon was during their boat ride, and that he thought that sitting in front of the boat would definitely save him if they get boat wrecked. Such a naïve boy. They were nearing the front of the line and Sunggyu continued. “If you sit in front of the boat, you’ll experience the ripples and waves first hand and make you more nauseous.”

“R-really?”

Sunggyu nodded and feigned a look over Howon’s shoulder.

“And by the looks of it, it seems like you’ll end up sitting in front of the boat.” A small smile appeared at Sunggyu’s lips when Howon turned around and counted the remaining students in front of him before cursing softly. Poor bloke’s already having a mental breakdown and Sunggyu resisted the urge to chuckle.

“Bloody hell, what do I do?” Sunggyu heard Howon muttering to himself and he decided he had tormented the boy enough, after all there are still more tormenting to come if Sunggyu perfectly executed his plan.

“Well, lucky you I seem to enjoy sitting in front of the boat.” Sunggyu drawled as Howon turned to him once more with a barely concealed relieved expression. The boy almost croaked in excitement and coughed a few times to stabilize his voice.

“You do?”

Sunggyu shrugged nonchalantly, almost feeling the triumph in his hands. But then Howon schooled his features and hid his trepidation beneath the almost cracking bitch face expression.

“Too bad I’ll be taking the front seat.” Howon declared and Sunggyu shot him a challenging look. Oh, so Howon’s trying to look brave, huh?

“If you say so.”

They stood in front of the boats with only three students left, two of them boarding the already half occupied boat and the other already climbing up the next boat in excitement he almost flipped the boat over. The shiver that went up Howon’s spine sent the smirk on Sunggyu’s lips wider.

“Say, Sunggyu. Maybe we should trade places?” The pleading look on Howon’s young face encouraged the smirk to resurface on Sunggyu’s lips. He tilted his head and looked at Howon’s eyes before he drawled.

“What’s in it for me?”

“Anything. As long as this doesn’t leak out.” Howon growled as Hagrid looked at them and urged them to the boat. The students behind them started looking at them and Howon sent a glare through those thick lenses of his.

“Half the semester’s worth of assignments on Charms.”

Of course Sunggyu never forgot how he never did well at the subject and Howon seemed to have inkling on Charms and he never thought he’d use it to his own advantage. Thank Merlin Howon didn’t question him on the choice of subject and instead opted to glare harder at Sunggyu before gritting out a _‘fine’_. One look at Howon and Sunggyu shrugged once more, walking past Howon who seemed to be more relieved than ever and climbed warily onto the boat. He could hear Howon muttering shakily to himself as he climbed on the boat and sitting behind Sunggyu.

A curse almost flew out of Howon’s mouth when the boat almost tilted as Woohyun jumped onto the boat and made the occupants slightly damped with the splash of the cold water. Sunggyu resisted the urge to take his wand and just finish Nam Woohyun right then and there, if not for the fact that all students were already boarded on the boats. Soon enough the boat started to sail slowly and Sunggyu almost laughed at how Howon shakily gripped the side of the boat.

Bollocks, why didn’t he notice this before?

Oh right, because Woohyun couldn’t keep calm on his seat.

The boat they were in suddenly tipped dangerously over one side as they glided halfway through the lake and the unmistakable splash followed by Woohyun yelping and Howon screaming bloody murder made Sunggyu smirk widely.

One prank down, a thousand and one more to go.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Girl!(metamorphagus)Sungyeol ahead.

“This is all your fault. My father will _definitely_ hear about this.”

Sunggyu resisted the urge to smirk as he glanced over Howon beside him, hair plastered on his forehead, glasses fogged up and robes still dripping wet after Hagrid grabbed him from the lake. Since then, the kid had been grumbling angrily and blaming every creature that ever existed in the universe, more especially that _‘filthy little muggleborn’_ Nam Woohyun and occasionally Kim Sunggyu because he’s the one who persuaded Howon into sitting beside Woohyun after all.

Sunggyu hummed nonchalantly, eyes trailing over Woohyun who seemed terrified of what he just did, though there was still a glint of mischief somewhere within his small eyes. A shiver of fright came over Sunggyu and he quickly dismissed the thought away as they finally rounded the corner that would lead them towards the Entrance Hall. The sight of a younger Professor Bell somehow lifted his spirits up and Sunggyu realized that yes, he’s going through this sorting once more and the sooner he gets sorted in Slytherin, the faster he can get back to his own time

“Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in a few mi– oh my, what happened to you dear?” Professor Bell’s usually perky voice suddenly turned down as she caught a glimpse of a thoroughly soaked Lee Howon. Sunggyu watched how Howon glared at Woohyun who shrank down visibly, and then Professor Bell was flicking her wand and Howon went as dry as his humor can be. An amused smile surfaced on Sunggyu’s face as he watched how Howon blushed when Professor Bell smiled at him as she straightened his robes and brushed some stray hair off his forehead.

Interesting. Sunggyu wonders if Howon have always had a thing for Professor Bell, or if this was a product of him altering the past. He likes to think it’s the former.

“There, all done. So as I was saying, the opening feast will start in a few minutes, and your sorting ceremony will follow. For those of you who aren’t familiar, there are four houses where in you could be sorted according to your traits. They are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin and you stay with your house for the rest of your duration in Hogwarts. Now if you would all please follow me so we could start.”

Professor Bell flashed another smile at them and Sunggyu realized the reason why she’s very much loved by the students, heck even he loved this professor from his freshman year until yesterday when he was a professor himself.

Soon enough they were ushered inside the Great Hall with bright lights and candles floating on the ceiling along with the welcoming and homey aura that it always has, and the astonished faces of his fellow first year students brought nostalgia to Sunggyu. Was he like this too back then? And then he caught glimpse of his sister sitting at the Slytherin table and mouthed something that painfully looked like _Hufflepuff_ and Sunggyu glared at her so hard he thought his sister flinched a bit.

“You don’t look astonished, have you been here before?” Howon hissed beside him and Sunggyu’s heart skipped a beat. Was he that obvious?

“No. But you should be used to going to grand balls and banquets much grander than this place. You are, after all, a pureblood, are you not?” Sunggyu flashed a smirk just as they halted in front of the hall, opposite the staff table and a few feet away from the Sorting Hat that was lounged on a stool. Now if Professor Bell would just call him first. Headmistress McGonagall stood and welcomed the students for another year, along with some announcements and what nots. It was soon followed by the Sorting Hat’s annual song about the houses and its desired traits followed by the halfhearted round of applause from the students. At least this song was a bit shorter compared to that one when he was in his seventh year.

“I shall call you one by one, place the hat on your head to determine which house you belong to.” The words that Professor Bell had said was barely heard from the anxious buzz that echoed through the sea of first years that surrounded Sunggyu. Beside him, Howon was fairly confident that he would be sorted in Slytherin, so was Sunggyu but then there was a sudden nagging feeling that arose inside him. Then Professor Bell was calling out names, one of which was the kid sitting beside him on the boat and it hit him just a bit too late to realize that it was Jang Dongwoo.

Puberty does wonders, Sunggyu comprehended.

As predicted, Dongwoo was sorted in Hufflepuff to which the Hufflepuff table erupted in cheers as they gathered their first student of the night. And then the routine continued on with Sunggyu trying to remember which houses did most of the people went into – Kim Jonghyun and Lee Jinki in Ravenclaw, Kim Kibum in Hufflepuff and then there’s Howon who’s the first student to be sorted in Slytherin with the Sorting Hat barely touching his head.

Typical Pureblood Asshat.

And then there was Nam Woohyun who had the same fate as Howon, hat barely touching his head before it declared that he was in Gryffindor.

Typical Muggleborn Prat.

“Kim Sunggyu.” Professor Bell called out as soon as Woohyun jumped down the stool and excitedly ran towards the cheering Gryffindor table. Sunggyu then walked forward, ignoring how clammy his hands had become as he sat on the stool. Professor Bell then lowered the hat on his head and a short span of quietness invaded Sunggyu’s mind.

**_I have sorted you before, have I not?_ **

Sunggyu blinked as he looked up and felt the Sorting Hat wiggling on top of his head. He should have anticipated that the Sorting Hat would have known he was already sorted.

_Well, the thing is…_

**_Do you doubt my judgement boy? Is this why you’re here again, trying to trick me into sorting you into another house?_ **

_Of course not! Does it look like I want to be here again?_

**_Come to think of it, you are not from this period. Playing with time has its consequences, young one._ **

_Can you just place me in Slytherin so we can get this over with?_

**_Oh, but who says I’m going to sort you into Slytherin again?_ **

Well, shite. At that point, everyone seemed to have their eyes on Sunggyu. Great, now it looks like he’s a hatstall.

**_I must admit that I am quite…undecided, because yes there’s the cunningness and drive that’s unbreakable once you set your goals. But it’s buried deep within and overpowered by something else…_ **

_And what, pray tell, is this something else?_

**_You haven’t been cunning and sly lately have you? I could sense fair judgement, patience and level headedness as your most used up traits. But then there’s a somewhat manipulative act that you just did, still it is too weak to consider. Could it be that I am wrong?_ **

_Well you insist that you’re never wrong with your sorting ways, why doubt now?_

**_Technically, young boy, it is your first time getting sorted. Whichever decision that I have done in your own time doesn’t exist here. It’s the price you’ve got to pay for meddling with time. So, shall I sort you into a house that approves fair judgement on top of everything?_ **

_Oh, don’t you fucking dare put me in Hufflepuff!_

**_But why not? There’s nothing wrong with being a pureblood Hufflepuff now, is there?_ **

_I swear to Salazar Slytherin, if you put me on Hufflepuff I will set you on fire, chop you into pieces and toss you to the Black Lake for the Giant Squid and Merpeople to feed onto. You should know I have ways of doing and getting what I wan–_

“ ** _SLYTHERIN!_** ”

It took a few seconds to register that the Sorting Hat had already announced his decision, even the Slytherin table was stunned before hesitant cheers erupted. Sunggyu found himself smirking as he hopped off the stool – has he always been this short? – and took one last glare at the Sorting Hat before walking towards the Slytherin table just as Professor Bell called out the next student.

In the midst of shaking hands and getting his back clapped on by welcoming Slytherin students, Sunggyu caught the eyes of his sister who was clearly disappointed and he shrugged mockingly before smirking. She didn’t have to know that the Sorting Hat nearly placed him on Hufflepuff, what matters most is that she was wrong.

“Thirty seconds shy of becoming a true hatstall.” Howon said as Sunggyu sat beside him on the long table before the former sneered. “So which house did the Sorting Hat foolishly thought you’d equally qualify into? Gryffindor? Or worse, was it in Hufflepuff?”

Sunggyu swallowed hard before he turned to Howon with a small, albeit forced, smirk.

“Ravenclaw. The Sorting Hat seemed to think I use my brain more than half the times you do.” Howon’s smirk faltered as Sunggyu’s widened, despite the post-traumatic experience of getting sorted once more.

And Sunggyu decides Howon doesn’t have to know he’s almost right with his assumption either.

* * *

_“Sometimes I hate you, Howon.” Sunggyu muttered as he rummaged his bag for his telescope for the umpteenth time while the staircase leading to the Astronomy Tower loomed over them. Howon however just chuckled beside him as they hurriedly trotted along the dimmed hallway together with their other classmates._

_“Well it’s not my fault you place your things everywhere, Sunggyu. You know it’s Astronomy class tonight and yet you let your telescope lying around the dungeons.” Howon drawled as they went up the dark staircase. Sunggyu let his eyes glare at the poking telescope of the person in front of him – which happened to be the annoying Kim Hyuna – as the offending item was dangerously close to falling out of the bag. He could clearly hear the girl blabbering about her new telescope that was imported from some shop in a country Sunggyu never bothered to know. It only irked his nerves more._

_“You could’ve at least kept it with you when you saw it lying around, you bastard.” When Sunggyu’s pudgy hand failed to locate the telescope inside his sling bag, he grabbed the next thing his hand brushed onto (which happened to be an empty bottle of ink) and was about to hurl it towards Howon who’s chuckling when somebody slid next to Sunggyu._

_“You don’t have a telescope?”_

_And lo and behold, it’s Nam Woohyun._

_“What’s it to you, Nam?” Howon sneered and Woohyun returned the favor by smirking at him._

_“Well it just so happened that I have a spare one here.” And indeed Woohyun has, and he’s already forcing it onto Sunggyu’s hand._

_“B-but…”_

_“It’s okay. You can have it. See ya!” And then Woohyun was dashing up the remaining steps up the tower leaving Sunggyu and Howon bewildered with the uncharacteristically generosity of Woohyun._

_“Well, it looks like you’re lucky tonight. That, or Nam Woohyun fancy the pants off of you.”_

_Oh, if only Sunggyu knew._

 

Sunggyu lurched up and panted hard as he felt cold sweat trickled down his back and temple. Of all the things he could dream of, why does it have to be that prank from second year? As soon as his heart finally calmed down, he let his eyes adjust on the dimmed lights of the Slytherin dungeon and saw that the dorm he’s in now was different from the one he slept in the last night and that he’s wearing his Slytherin uniform sans the robes.

So it seemed like his attempt on trying to go back to his own time failed, because clearly he’s still a student and he just woke up on his dorm on the Slytherin dungeons. (Though he just endlessly rubbed and played with the ring while thinking of the pranks that Nam Woohyun did to him and improvising the Latin words that sounded similar to the original incantation.) Then again, something wasn’t right since he was sure he slept at the small dormitories reserved for the first years. And he was sure he washed up last night and changed into a pair of clean pajamas.

The door on the corner of the room suddenly opened and in came Howon in all his Slytherin glory – sans the awkward glasses.

Okay, Sunggyu’s definitely not a first year anymore, because Howon got rid of the annoying glasses after their first year. At least Sunggyu wouldn’t have to endure the whole 7 years of his school life, no?

“Well? What are you waiting for, a horde of unicorns to escort you to the Astronomy Tower?” Howon drawled as he leaned against the doorframe, an annoyed expression resting on his already annoyed bitch face. A shiver of fright ran up Sunggyu’s spine as his dream replayed in his mind. Bloody hell, did he just got transported to that time when he got a black eye because of Woohyun’s Boxing Telescope prank?

Oh no. No, no, no, no.

Sunggyu quickly scrambled up towards his bag (which was conveniently resting at the foot of his bed) and rummaged inside it only to find no telescope inside. He frantically looked around the room, making Howon more annoyed if the clicks of his tongue against the roof of his mouth were to indicate but Sunggyu paid him no heed. He needed to find his goddamned telescope before class starts–

“What the hell are you looking for? There’s only ten minutes left before Astronomy Class.”

Shite.

“Telescope. Have you seen mine?” Sunggyu already knew Howon’s answer, but it wouldn’t hurt to try, as he flipped the blankets and looked under the beds but there are no signs of his telescope.

“No. Merlin, you of all people should know that things unattended here vanish suspiciously.” Howon drawled and it only irked Sunggyu more. He has less than ten minutes to think of a way to evade this prank. Using _Accio_ would only stir suspicions for it was an advanced charm, going up late to class would mean docked points and clearly skipping the class isn’t the ideal yet the only best option he has.

Well, if only Howon didn’t drag him out of the room.

“I’m pretty sure Professor Sinistra won’t berate you that much for losing your telescope. Who knows, she might lend you one of those…rustic telescopes on her shelf.” They barely made it out of the dungeons within two minutes alongside fellow second years who were already making their way towards the tower. Cold sweat started to roll down Sunggyu’s back as he and his housemates went up the stairs that would lead them out of the dungeons.

“Sometimes I hate you, Howon.” Sunggyu muttered as he rummaged his bag for his telescope for the umpteenth time while the staircase leading to the Astronomy Tower looming over them. Howon however just chuckled beside him as they hurriedly trotted along the dimmed hallway together with their other classmates. A rush of déjà vu overcame Sunggyu as the sight of the stair case getting closer with every step he took.

“Well it’s not my fault you place your things everywhere, Sunggyu. You know it’s Astronomy class tonight and yet you let your telescope lying around the dungeons.”

And then Sunggyu’s eyes landed on the almost falling telescope in front of him follow by the shrill and annoying voice of Hyuna loudly chatting with her friends. His mind suddenly went haywire as the telescope glinted under the poor lights of the dimmed hallway. Bloody hell, why hadn’t he thought of this before?

The shrill and nasal voice of Hyuna bounced along the walls, boasting of her newly bought and delivered telescope (though Sunggyu couldn’t see how it differed from the usual telescopes that were sold on Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade) and it motivated Sunggyu more. A side glance and Sunggyu saw Howon not paying any attention to him. Perfect chance.

“Here, let me show it to you guys.”

Shite, shite, shite.

Hyuna makes a move, her bag swinging along her movements and before he knows it, Sunggyu managed to snatch the telescope just in time and stealthily stuffing it inside his bag. He ignored the hard hammering of his heart as Hyuna frantically looked for her telescope and shrieked like a banshee just in time that the Gryffindors arrived.

“But it was just here!” Sunggyu took a step back as Hyuna rummaged through her bag. He could feel Howon’s eyes staring holes at him but he ignored him as he watched Woohyun, in all his smiling glory, approached Hyuna with eyes twinkling in mischief.

“You don’t have a telescope?”

In Sunggyu’s version of the story, he would have been dumbfounded – a little bit suspicious even – that a muggleborn Gryffindor would approach any snotty Slytherin. Even more so when said muggleborn was handing (read: forcing) a suspiciously looking telescope to the unwitting Slytherin. But this wasn’t Sunggyu’s version of being the victim of the prank.

He almost gagged when he saw how Hyuna swooned and looked at Woohyun like he was a knight in shining armor (more like the pathetic Sir Cadogan in Sunggyu’s opinion) as he gave the girl an innocent looking telescope. Said (stupid) girl accepted the telescope and watched Woohyun ascending up the stairs with his group of chuckling Gryffindor friends then later on squealing with her own set of stupid friends. Oh, Sunggyu can’t wait to see when Hyuna finds out how Nam Woohyun isn’t a knight in shining armor at the very least.

“Are you girls done squealing your knickers yet?” Howon drawled, annoyance present in his tone since Hyuna and her friends were blocking the entrance to the staircase. Hyuna turned towards Howon with a glare and spat something Sunggyu couldn’t make out because it all started sinking inside his mind. He (barely) escaped the second year prank from Nam Woohyun. He didn’t even notice that he was already walking past the girls and walking beside Howon with his usual bitch face. His insides shook with excitement and satisfaction and triumph that he almost slipped when he took a step up the stairs. He glanced back at Hyuna who was still crowding down the foot of the steps and he swore he didn’t know what came over him when he called out to the girl (but really, he thinks it’s the Hufflepuff trait again, curse the Sorting Hat).

“Hey Hyuna.”

Hyuna turned towards Sunggyu with a blank expression (how the hell does she switch to different expressions so fast?), eyebrow arched and eyes half glaring.

“What?”

Sunggyu found himself smirking, a rare occurrence since he became a professor, before tilting his head towards the telescope.

“I wouldn’t use that if I were you.” And then he turned, almost laughing at the comments that Hyuna’s friends tell her to comfort the pissed off girl (“Hey, he’s just jealous.” “Come on, that’s Nam Woohyun’s gift for you.” “At least you got a cute boy giving you something!”). Oh, if they only knew.

“What was that all about?” Sunggyu almost forgot Howon beside him. His resting bitch face was on but his eyes were twinkling with something creepy.

“What was what all about?”

“You took Hyuna’s telescope didn’t you?”

Sunggyu didn’t bother hiding the trace of smirk slowly rising in his lips.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Howon.”

“Well, it looks like you’re lucky tonight.” Howon chuckled as they finally reached the top of the Astronomy Tower with Professor Sinistra already waiting inside. “Thank Merlin Nam Woohyun fancies the pants off of Hyuna or your plan would have been foiled.”

Indeed, he’s lucky tonight, Sunggyu thought. Especially when a shrill yelp echoed through the room halfway through their stargazing session and Hyuna sporting a black eye that Professor Sinistra couldn’t heal with a simple healing charm. For the first time, Sunggyu found himself sharing Nam Woohyun’s mirth and he swore it’s going to be the last time he does.

Two pranks down, at least ten more (Sunggyu hopes) to go.

* * *

_“Your hair looks like a mess.” Howon drawled as the cold autumn wind blew, making Sunggyu glare at the smug pureblood – oh, and the newest chaser of Slytherin’s quidditch team – walking in front of him. He would’ve wanted to say the same to the boy, if not for the fact Howon – Hoya, just because he’s now the new chaser and it sounds way cooler than Howon – still had his perfect jet black hair plastered on his head despite flying at an insane speed to impress Slytherin’s new captain Cho Kyuhyun._

_The third year student couldn’t even fathom why the hell is it that he’s the one who got a not-so-attractive windswept hair when all he did was irritatingly sit at one of the bleachers on the quidditch pitch and glare at Hoya’s showing off._

_Sunggyu instead resorted to an indignant huff and was to push past a now chuckling Hoya when they finally reached the school grounds where some Gryffindors were obnoxiously laughing and playing around, effectively blocking the nearest entrance inside the castle. And if it isn’t any worst, the students were Gryffindor’s famed pranksters (and beaters) Lee Donghae and Lee Hyukjae with their seemingly new apprentices – or victims, whichever point of view you would like to view it: that metamorphmagus Lee Sungyeol and of course, Nam Woohyun._

_Well, if it isn’t a fine afternoon._

_The four were laughing about something and upon closer inspection, Sungyeol’s showing off her metamoprhmagus skill by changing her previously brunette shoulder length hair to a vibrant color of blue. And then Hyukjae brandished a comb and ran it through his hair a few times before it went from its boring black color to a shade of something close to purple. The mere sight of what happened was enough to make Sunggyu halt. There was no way in hell he would go near those pesky students and he could very well tell that all the other students present on the grounds chose to do that too._

_Sunggyu loves his very black hair, thank you very much._

_“Scared at a bunch of foolish Gryffs?” Hoya snickered as he turned and cocked a mocking eyebrow at Sunggyu. Sunggyu, on the other hand, glared at Hoya, intent on taking the farthest entrance there is just to avoid Woohyun. Two years of staying at Hogwarts taught him that Woohyun brings humiliation and atrocities and incidents with him. Sometimes Sunggyu could still feel the glove of that atrocious telescope on his eye._

_“I’m not. Just taking precautions and I know you’re not going to play fool and try to scare them with your bitch face.”_

_Sunggyu could tell Hoya’s still smug about his victory and the former could only watch how the stupid boy walked towards the group of rowdy kids with his bitch face as his only weapon. As if that would scare those juvenile delinquents. And being the greatest friend in the whole Wizarding world, Sunggyu forced himself to follow Hoya with a dejected sigh (because it would be fun to rub it in his face how wrong he was)._

_The Gryffindors’ boisterous laughter was reduced to face-splitting grins as they saw Hoya approaching and it definitely spelled doom for him. Half of Sunggyu wanted to back down and leave Hoya – he was asking for it anyway. But it was too late._

_“Look who decided to grace us his presence, boys.” Donghae chuckled as he jumped down from the window arch he was sitting at, the others following his movements and blocked the entrance. It felt like they just stepped inside a den of vicious lions._

_“And girl.” Sungyeol deadpanned with her still squeaky voice, eccentric blue hair bouncing on her shoulders before it changed into a disgusting shade of green. Sunggyu winced slightly at it._

_And then his eyes caught Woohyun’s one, and the wince turned full on._

_“And_ girl _.” Donghae rolled his eyes before turning them back to Hoya and Sunggyu with their usual glint of mischievousness. They would be very lucky to get away from there without a stray strand of hair unharmed. “To what do we owe this pleasure, your royal pureblooded-ness?”_

_“You’re blocking my way.”_

_The boisterous laughter ticked Hoya and Sunggyu had to repress the chuckle threatening to slip from his lips. And then the so-called reincarnation of the famed Weasley twins opened their mouths._

_“Heard that? We’re blocking his way, boys–”_

_“–And girl–”_

_“–What do you think–”_

_“–Should we do?”_

_The act sent a headache to Sunggyu’s head. He swore himself that he would never ever let himself listen to Donghae and Hyukjae talk simultaneously again._

_“Why not make their hair just like Hyukjae’s?” Woohyun’s half-cracking voice echoed._

_Sunggyu swore he would never ever listen to Donghae and Hyukjae talk simultaneously_ and _to Woohyun spitting out nonsensical ideas ever again._

_Both Donghae and Hyukjae wore smirks as they looked at Woohyun who was wearing his own. Merlin, these smirking buffoons, what Sunggyu would give to wipe those smirks away from their faces. His small eyes glared at Woohyun who cocked an eyebrow at him._

_“I bet red would definitely look good on them.”_

_“Especially on Slytherin’s so called_ princess _.” Sungyeol grinned as she looked down at Sunggyu, hair changing from green to red in a blink of an eye. Woohyun chuckled his agreement before he winked at Sunggyu. Sunggyu’s hand itched to take his wand out and spit the first spell that his mind would conjure – probably Avada Kedavra._

_“My_ father _would definitely hear about this, wouldn’t you want that, Nam?” Hoya hissed as he sent a glare at Woohyun who only chuckled some more, clearly unaffected of Hoya’s empty threat. Donghae and Hyukjae then stepped forward and Sunggyu contemplated on using a charm on his ears to block out their voices._

_“And_ our fathers _will hear about how the great pureblood Lee Howon sported red hair to his first quidditch match against Gryffindor–”_

_“–Because he so wanted Gryffindor to win–”_

_“–That he purposely let a bludger hit him squarely on the head–”_

_“–Or maybe that’s just us, hitting your overly large head–”_

_“–Since we’re the best beaters around.”_

_“Wouldn’t you want that, Hoya?” Donghae and Hyukjae both said with their best imitation of Hoya’s drawl before they laughed along with Woohyun and Sungyeol. Hoya glared one last time before he hissed and pushed his way over, bumping the still laughing Gryffindors with Sunggyu following suit. Unfortunately, Woohyun blocked his way with a smirk that made Sunggyu brandish his wand._

_“I meant it, Kim Sunggyu.” He said with a voice that was so uncharacteristically serious that Sunggyu thought he was a talking to a different person. “Red would definitely look good on you, especially on that wind swept hair of yours.”_

_“Bugger off.” Sunggyu said with a glare before he pushed Woohyun aside, failing to see Woohyun stealthily slipping something on his slightly opened sling bag and tuning out the guffaws from the Gryffindors. He also failed to notice how Woohyun never joined in laughing with his housemates._

 

Sunggyu took a deep breath as he looked in front of the mirror with a seemingly innocent looking comb that he never owned. He was still too hyped after waking up from his dream that warned him of the next prank he needs to endure.

He perfectly knows the comb he’s holding is an especially charmed comb-a-chameleon that would make his hair change from the usual jet black one to a fiery red. He wouldn’t deny the fact that it indeed looked well on him, what he minded was the “Little Red Riding Gyu” title that was associated with his red hair – the work of Nam Woohyun.

Was it worth the risk?

Sunggyu half-screamed in frustration as he held onto the sides of his still fuzzy hair.

“This is your entire fault Nam Woohyun.” Sunggyu muttered as he threw the comb aside and fell back on the bed despite the fact that he’s gonna be late for breakfast (and possibly his first period too).

_“I meant it, Kim Sunggyu.” He said with a voice that was so uncharacteristically serious that Sunggyu thought he was a talking to a different person. “Red would definitely look good on you, especially on that wind swept hair of yours.”_

The memory suddenly flashed through Sunggyu and it never failed to send a shiver in him – out of disgust, of course. Honestly, Sunggyu couldn’t remember that scene anymore, couldn’t even remember that Woohyun was serious during that encounter. Bloody hell, he couldn’t even remember that that encounter happened. But there was something different about Woohyun that time; there was no hint of his usual playful and mischievous streak present on his demeanor and Sunggyu knew never did once he saw Woohyun so serious – not even when Headmistress McGonagall was reprimanding him.

Did the ring alter this reality he was in? Or was Woohyun really serious?

The door suddenly banged open and stood Howon who approached him with a curious expression.

“What, pray tell, are you still doing? Breakfast will start in a few minutes and here you are having the time of your life lying on the bed.”

Sunggyu rolled his eyes and glared at Howon – _Hoya_ in front of him.

“Sorry, _mother_.”

“Fuck you, you know. Here I was, being the best friend you could ever get and all I get is this. You’re such a princess.”

“I am not a princess. I should have hexed you the moment you declared I was the _Slytherin Princess_.”

“Seems fitting, isn’t it? After all, your sister’s almost graduating, who else is the best person for her to pass the title too?”

“Kim Heechul, perhaps?”

“I don’t think so. She might look like a princess but she’s nowhere near one once she opens her devious mouth. Besides, you act like one, Sunggyu, admit it. Aren’t you a damsel in distress most of the time?”

“I am not, you arsehole.” Sunggyu muttered and saw how Howon’s eyes caught the comb resting on his side table, hand already reaching to get it. For a moment, Sunggyu considered letting Hoya use the comb. He wondered if red would look good on him. Merlin, he wondered if any color would make Hoya look good.

Sunggyu doubted it.

_Red would definitely look good on you, especially on that wind swept hair of yours._

In a second, it felt like everything snapped into place; Woohyun’s seriousness and the real reason (or Sunggyu thought so) why he slipped the comb-a-chameleon inside Sunggyu’s sling bag. How could he have not noticed it before?

With a rapid heart against his chest, Sunggyu quickly snatched the comb from Hoya who’s already halfway through combing his hair. It earned him a suspicious look before Hoya blinked.

“That’s mine.”

“I know. What’s gotten your knickers in a bunch?”

Well, fuck. He hasn’t really thought about this.

“Who knows what kind of…creatures your greasy hair possesses. I’m betting on Nargles.” Sunggyu drawled as he stood from his bed and glared at Hoya. “Well? Do you plan on watching me comb?”

“Geez, you’re worse than a moody hippogriff. I’m gonna grab some breakfast, try not to be late, _princess_.”

As soon as Hoya closed the door behind him, Sunggyu took a deep breath and stared at his bed-mussed hair in front of the mirror. He hopes his instincts were right as he raised his hand and hovered the comb on his head.

One swipe, two swipes, three swipes. And when Sunggyu opened his eyes, a shocking color of red welcomed his sight. His hair was combed back just like his usual hairstyle except that his hair is now the color of Gryffindor’s banners. A smile slowly made its way on Sunggyu’s lips as he admired his look on the mirror; well what do you know, Woohyun was right about one thing.

_Red would definitely look good on you, especially on that wind swept hair of yours._

And then Sunggyu found himself ruffling his usual neat hairstyle like he had just got up from bed. When he was done, he smirked as he stared at his finished product.

“You wouldn’t know what hit you or so help me Merlin, I’m going to cut off your balls and feed them to the Giant Squid, Nam Woohyun.”

Kim Sunggyu wasn’t really new to garnering attention –years of spending it with Woohyun at Hogwarts prepared him for it– but it was the first time that day that he (dare he say it) relished the attention. Never once did he felt conscious about the stares and whispers as he walked towards the Great Hall. He could clearly see some girls – and boys – ogling him and he felt himself smirk.

But somehow, the one person he wishes to see hasn’t happened to pass by him just yet.

When he finally reached the Great Hall, his smirk widened when he saw who was walking from the opposite side. Sunggyu stopped just in front of the massive opened doors of the Great Hall and watched with amusement at how Woohyun seemed to stop from his tracks a few feet away from him.

From the looks of it, it seems like Sunggyu’s suspicions were right.

There was a slight tint of red on Woohyun’s cheeks as he stepped in front of Sunggyu but it was gone too soon before Sunggyu can enjoy it. If only he wasn’t so embarrassed about it before, he should have read the signs.

“Nice morning to dye a hair, Sunggyu.” Woohyun cheekily said as he checked out Sunggyu’s crimson hair. “I told you red looks good on you, didn’t I? Maybe you should sit on the Gryffindor bleachers on Sunday and support us, yes?”

“Sure, as long as you use the comb you slipped on my sling bag.” Sunggyu faked a glare, trying to provoke Woohyun who unwittingly fell into the trap. “Maybe Slytherin green looks good on your…bushy hair.”

“Oh, I don’t know what you’re talking about, Little Red Riding Gyu.”

It seems like Sunggyu’s memories still serve him right. Back then, this is the part where Sunggyu will fume and storm inside the Great Hall while trying to evade the chuckles and laughter directed at him. But in this time, this is where history won’t repeat itself.

Sunggyu’s smirk was still in place when he stepped closer to Woohyun and leaned over his ear. He could literally feel Woohyun’s shiver on his skin and it only boosted his confidence up as he whispered as huskily as his fourteen-year-old voice can do.

“Would you like me to ride you then, you big, bad wolf?”

Sunggyu then wagged his eyebrows suggestively at Woohyun before he ran his hand on his hair and mussed it up further. Then he turned and entered the Great Hall, leaving behind a gaping Woohyun who had a deadly shade of crimson on his cheeks.

Well, what do you know; Nam Woohyun seems to fancy Kim Sunggyu. And this spells victory to Sunggyu, well at least he thinks so.

* * *

_“I still can’t believe how Key managed to get into the Slug club. He doesn’t even come from a pureblood family.”_

_Sunggyu rolled his eyes as he passed by some Ravenclaws chatting on his way up to Professor Slughorn’s office. He raised his head up, wore the stiff mask that almost all Slytherins seemed to be enforced to do (really, it was just to ward off unwanted students to talk to them) and walked past the Ravenclaws who quickly hushed and avoided looking at Sunggyu. Not that he was looking at them anyway. He was barely out of earshot when he heard the students talking once more, and now he could hear his name on their conversation._

_“What do you reckon Sunggyu’s opinion is on Key becoming a member of the Slug Club?”_

_“I don’t know. Probably pissed. After all, he was supposed to be the Potions genius in our age.”_

_“But let’s also take into account that Key knows his way to make a decent potion. I heard him one time saying it’s just like cooking, mix all the ingredients right and you’ll get the perfect food. Merlin, what a muggleborn way to describe brewing a potion.”_

_“Must have been a blow to Sunggyu’s pride then. He is, after all, dubbed as Professor Slughorn’s protégé and he’s barely done with fourth year.”_

_Sunggyu barely threw a glare on the students whispering on the foot of the stairs, and smirking as he watched the students scamper off out of his sight. As soon as he was left all alone on the staircase, he heaved a sigh and contemplated on their words. While they are partially correct about Sunggyu getting a bit pissed off on this Key being a late bloomer potioneer, Sunggyu has no proof whatsoever that the kid cheated. And if he did, then he would be the first Hufflepuff he knew that cheated to get recognition, no less. Plus, Professor Slughorn doesn’t seem as enamored with that Hufflepuff as he is with Sunggyu, right?_

_Then again, Professor Slughorn doesn’t really pick students to join the Slug Club during the middle of the term._

_The thought alone made Sunggyu stomp his feet a bit louder on the floor. He was supposed to be Professor Slughorn’s prized student, and now somebody is threatening to take that away from him (he almost hexed Hoya earlier during dinner after rubbing it in his face. Hoya should be thankful that Headmistress McGonsgall was already eyeing them from the front)._

_Add the fact that Key seemed to hang out with Woohyun lately pissed Sunggyu more. Who knows what bad influences Woohyun had transferred to Key, and now that he’s a part of the Slug Club, who’s to say that Key won’t try a prank or two during their meetings?_

_Sunggyu forced himself to walk faster towards Professor Slughorn’s office, shaking the thoughts of seeing Key during the club’s mandatory weekly meeting. He should just ignore the kid – he’s very good at doing so, mind you. You can ask Hoya. Sunggyu prayed to all the founders of Hogwarts that Woohyun is not up to something terrible– or better yet, Woohyun is not up to something terrible and aim it at Sunggyu and ask Key to do it during the club’s meetings. He could already feel the massive headache brewing inside his head, and the headache only intensified as soon as he entered Professor Slughorn’s office. He saw his usual place on the table already occupied by someone he was just thinking about._

_Speak of the dementor and it shall come._

_The soles of his newly polished shoe scraped against the almost empty room – it was just him and that newbie inside the room, surprisingly – but the other student didn’t seem to mind his presence. Oh, not at all, judging from the way he was lounging on the chair with his feet propped up on the table. An irritated huff went out of Sunggyu as he stopped in front of the Key and fixed his small eyes with an intimidating glare._

_“Excuse me, but you’re on my seat.”_

_“Oh, hello there, Sunggyu.” Sunggyu watched over the Hufflepuff as he calmly placed his foot down and stood in front of him. The Slytherin didn’t bother to hide his disdain as he eyed the spot on the pristine oak table where the other student had his feet propped up for who knows how long._

_“The Slug Club’s meeting will start any time soon; I’d go find a seat other than that if I were you.” Key chuckled, and it unnerved Sunggyu, so he decided to scrutinize the other in front of him. On the bright side, Key was smaller than Sunggyu with piercing feline like eyes, though that tousled blond hair with the tips dyed in a rather bold color of blue-green was a bit unnerving (he blames the feeling from his past hair-dyeing experience just last year). He must give it to the student though for still wearing a bright smile even if Sunggyu’s wearing the haughty demeanor._

_“I’m sure we haven’t been formally introduced yet. I’m sure you pureblood Slytherins always do that. I’m Kim Kibum. But you can call me Key, you know, since I share the same name as that fifth year housemate of yours.”_

_The boy was a ray of fucking sunshine, Sunggyu could see that, and while it was a change from the usual brooding and/or haughty expressions that Sunggyu was so used to back in the dungeons, he could say that it wasn’t welcomed. The bright expression that the Hufflepuff donned remind him so much of trouble._

_“I know who you are and frankly, my dear, I don’t give a damn.”_

_Key’s overly bright smile seemed to falter a bit at Sunggyu’s drawled words only to have it replaced by a challenging and somewhat troublesome smirk and suddenly Sunggyu had the nagging feeling that he saw that mischievous grin somewhere._

_“Ah, spoken like a true Slytherin princess.” Key chuckled as he leaned back and regarded Sunggyu with those feline like eyes and he found that he didn’t like it one bit. So the fourth year Slytherin student returned the stare with a glare that should’ve intimidated the Hufflepuff, but to Sunggyu’s surprise he only earned a chuckle from Key._

_“Well? You’re still here and in my seat, so if you would_ please _choose another one?”_

_“But I want to have this seat.” Key smirked as he circled Sunggyu and the latter felt like he was thrown into a pit of hyenas – well a badger pretending to be a hyena in his situation. “What are you gonna do about it?”_

_“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe throw a hex here and there, probably strike you a few times too.”_

_“Please, Sunggyu.” Key drawled before settling in front of Sunggyu and leaning against the edge of the table with his arms crossed against his chest. “We share the same DADA class, and everyone knows just how…ungifted Potioneer Extraordinaire Kim Sunggyu is with defending himself, let alone attack another person.”_

_Well shite._

_“And if I were you, I’d be very careful of who you threaten, oh so precious_ Slytherin Princess _. Don’t say I didn’t warn you, though.” Sunggyu glared as Key chuckled in front of him before turning his eyes on the teacups neatly placed on the table – were those already there earlier? “You can have the seat, it has a pretty boring view, anyway.”_

_Before Sunggyu could retaliate, the door opened and in came a handful of students along with Professor Slughorn. The Slytherin could only glance back at Key who playfully winked at him before bouncing off towards the other end of the round table._

 

“But I want to have this seat. What are you gonna do about it?”

Sunggyu suddenly found himself in front of a smirking Key, just like how it was many years ago. One moment, he was sure he was eating his dinner while sporting a red hair and a smug smile from one-upping Woohyun then suddenly a vision of the next prank overcame him. The next time he opens his eyes, he’s already a fourth year and confronting Key. Time traveling is such a pain in the arse.

At least there were the visions though, to warn him of the impending doom about to happen.

So instead of the snarky remark he was supposed to say, he constructed something… _pleasant_ to get him out of this sticky situation. After all, wasn’t Key an accomplice to Woohyun’s nose-biting teacup prank before?

Sunggyu found himself shrugging before he took a look at Key once more, making sure to convey the message to Key that he’s being scrutinized. Bloody hell, of all the times his mind could fail at conjuring something pleasant, why does it have to be this time?

“Cat got your tongue, princess?”

“Not really. Just reckoned I don’t have to step down your level. After all, you wouldn’t understand certain…protocols based on your…parentage.” Sunggyu let out a smirk as he heard a scandalous gasp from Key.

“Why you Slytherin pureblood sl–” And then the Hufflepuff started fuming, his fists already clenched and eyes wide in fury and it only made Sunggyu smirk some more. Typical way to irritate a muggleborn without blatantly insulting them.

“Cat got your tongue, muggleborn?”

Key opened his mouth – probably to let out some more curses when footsteps echoed outside. Perfect.

“Some piece of advice, though.” Sunggyu said just as the door opened and students started coming inside. He let his small eyes lock on Key’s as the other members of the Slug Club took their places on the table. “I’d be careful of who you prank if I were you, pretty little badger.”

Another wave of students came and Sunggyu took it as an opportunity to slip back and take a seat far away from Key whose eyes were now wide. By the time Sunggyu found another seat – unfortunately beside Shim Changmin –almost everybody had arrived except for Professor Slughorn.

Sunggyu’s small eyes met Key’s feline ones as soon as the former settled down his seat and sent a mocking eyebrow at the other student. It was too late to change seats anyway, seeing that all the chairs were already occupied saved from Professor Slughorn’s. Too bad Key seemed to have gotten caught up on his own trap.

A few minutes later and Professor Slughorn finally arrived and quickly started the meeting as soon as he took his rightful seat. The teacups were magically filled with warm tea – chamomile (ah, Sunggyu’s favorite) and the plates had different kinds of cookies. Small chatters soon erupted among the other students and Professor Slughorn himself but Sunggyu paid them no mind. In fact, his eyes were fixated on Key who was all fidgety in his seat. He wasn’t even touching the cup in front of him, and Sunggyu almost chuckled on how he evaded yet another prank of Nam Woohyun. Oh, but this was far from over. He took a long sip from his own teacup, the tea soothing him and boosting his already inflated confidence before he turned towards Professor Slughorn.

“Professor Slughorn, if I may interrupt.” Sunggyu drawled while said professor stopped in the middle of a rather enthusiastic conversation with Ravenclaw’s Lee Sungjong. The chatters quickly died down and all eyes were suddenly on Sunggyu.

“Yes, Mr. Kim?”

Sunggyu graciously raised his teacup as he eyed Key and he almost chuckled at the wary look Key had. The boy must have figured out the predicament he is in.

“I would like to propose a toast, for our new member, yes?” Sunggyu ignored the snort that he received from Changmin – ever the Gryffindor hater – as he urged the other students to raise their cups. “I mean, it has been so long since we’ve had new members in the middle of the school year, right?”

“Oh. It’s really not necessary–” Key tried to intervene but Professor Slughorn and most of the students were already agreeing to Sunggyu’s proposition.

“But I insist. Please.” Sunggyu smirked as Professor Slughorn nodded.

“Really, professor, I don’t think this is all essential.”

“I reckon it’s a good idea. Shall we, then? Mr. Kim, do the honors for us please.” Professor Slughorn had his cup already raised and was ignoring the protests of Key. Sunggyu’s smirk widened as he raised his cup higher while he locked his gaze onto Key’s suddenly blank ones.

“Here’s to the new member of the Slug Club. May he have the pleasure of trying a taste of his own medicine.” Sunggyu merrily said, ignoring the curious glances of his fellow members on the words he picked. “Cheers.”

He took a sip of his tea after the others half-muttered ‘cheers’ and proceeded to drink from their own cups as well. And then he noticed Key not drinking from his cup. That won’t do well.

“Why are you not drinking? Is there something wrong with your cup?” Sunggyu called out and everyone now had their eyes on Key.

“Oh, I don’t know, what do you think, Sunggyu?”

“I could ask you the same question, Key.”

“Is something the matter?” Professor Slughorn interjected and Sunggyu blinked innocently at Key.

“Certainly nothing, professor.” Sunggyu raised his half empty cup to them once more and almost chuckled when he received a glare from Key. And then the Hufflepuff raised his teacup towards his mouth.

Oh he could already envision the ear-piercing shriek that would bounce through the walls. 

Only it doesn’t come. Instead, the sound of porcelain glass shattering on the floor caught everyone’s attention. Sunggyu turned towards Key who now had a small smirk on his lips, hand still poised from dropping the teacup.

“Oops…?” Key said, his voice seemed to be louder than it was supposed to be on the deadly silent room. Sunggyu’s fingers tightened around his cup before he settled it on the table and returned Key’s challenging stare. Professor Slughorn then fussed over the mess while the other students helped and asked if Key is alright.

That moment, Sunggyu swore he hated nothing more than Hufflepuff’s Kim Kibum.

“You know…” Sunggyu felt Changmin nudge him gently on the side. “If I were you, I’d be on a lookout for that newcomer. Wouldn’t want to have a filthy muggleborn to upstage you, would you?”

And Shim Changmin has never been so right. Sunggyu might have escaped that nose-biting teacup but he had gained another enemy in the form of Key.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentioned girl!Sungjong ahead.

_“So, heard you’re still dateless. Bodyguard Hoya too strict around the Slytherin Princess?”_

_Sunggyu’s hand shook, almost grabbing the spare unicorn horn and ‘accidentally’ stabbing Woohyun beside him. It felt like time’s taking too long to move when in fact two hours already passed since Potions class started. And with some unlucky stroke, Sunggyu ended up being partners with Woohyun that day since Hoya still had that broken arm from the last quidditch match with Ravenclaw (serves him right, Sunggyu thinks). And with some more unlucky stroke, Woohyun’s partner was also missing for no apparent reason._

_At least there aren’t any explosions or melting cauldrons or suffocating gases just yet. Must be because the Yule ball is just around the corner._

_Which only reminds Sunggyu of how he’s still dateless with barely a week to spare._

_“Sod off, Nam. Are you done powdering the unicorn horn?” Sunggyu gritted his teeth, avoiding to look at Woohyun as he checked the bubbling potion. At least the concoction turned turquoise just as the book instructed. He might have to use this potion – Draught of Peace – as soon as the class ends though, because Sunggyu’s sure he might do some unforgivable things if Nam Woohyun doesn’t shut up anytime soon._

_“Yeah, should I put it on the cauldron, your highness?”_

_Sunggyu sighed and shook his head, noting to himself that they’re almost done with the potion. Surely he can make it until the end without exploding. He turned towards the cauldron and thankfully, the potion starts turning to purple._

_“Yes. Just until the potion turns–”_

_Sunggyu’s eyes widened as Woohyun emptied the small pouch of powdered unicorn horn on the cauldron without a hint of hesitation._

_“–grey.”_

_“It’ll turn grey soon, your majesty.” Woohyun snickered and Sunggyu couldn’t stop himself from glaring at Woohyun. Too bad it only made the Gryffindor student chuckle some more and motioning towards the cauldron, where indeed, the potion turned grey. Well a very dark, very ominous shade of grey. But still grey._

_“That’s not grey. That’s borderline black.”_

_“Still grey. At least the cauldron didn’t explode. Should I stir it for you as well, Princess Sunggyu?”_

_“Why you little sh–” Sunggyu leaned forward and was about to grab Woohyun by his collar when he noticed Professor Slughorn rounding the corner to check up on them. So instead, the Slytherin student took a deep breath and shove Woohyun aside._

_Sunggyu doesn’t even want to touch that dark grey concoction, not even until it turns white just like a perfect Draught of Peace._

_Woohyun’s chuckles never calmed Sunggyu down, and neither Woohyun leaning over the embers and adjusted the heat._

_“What in Salazar Slytherin’s name are you doing?!” A hiss went out of Sunggyu as he tried to stop Woohyun from adjusting the flames to high, and yet he found himself on a losing battle. Never would he have known that Woohyun’s arms could shove him aside that easily. And then Professor Slughorn reached their table sporting a curious look. Somehow, Sunggyu knew the look doesn’t forebode a positive grade for him that afternoon._

_“Ah, good thinking on adjusting the heat to high when having this kind of dark grey shade, Mr. Nam. I’m guessing the powdered unicorn horn got one too many?” Professor Slughorn said with an amused smile as Woohyun nodded._

_“Actually Professor, it was Sunggyu’s idea to do so, since I ‘accidentally’ poured one too many powdered unicorn horn on the concoction.”_

_“Well done, both of you. Ten points each to Slytherin and Gryffindor.” Professor Slughorn declared before turning and checking on the other students’ works, leaving a snickering Woohyun and a dumbfounded Sunggyu._

_“H-how…”_

_“You have very little faith in me Sunggyu. Look, it’s already turning white.”_

_Sunggyu growled, hand already wrapped around his wand if not for the fact that the potion is miraculously turning orange. He heaved a sigh of relief before glaring at Woohyun who was wearing a mocking smile._

_“Told you so. Seems like the Slytherin Princess will get a high grade today, as always.”_

_The cauldron soon emitted a calming scent as it turned just the perfect shade of white and Sunggyu couldn’t stop himself from smiling. For once in his life, he admits that maybe Woohyun is right this time._

_“So, going back to my question earlier, still got no date for the ball?” Woohyun asked and Sunggyu opted to ignore him by snatching the small pouch of the remaining powdered porcupine quills and carefully pouring it to the cauldron until the potion turned to a perfect white. A small grin found itself to Sunggyu’s lips as he leaned forward and immediately calmed down at the mere scent of the draught._

_“Pass me the vial, will you?”_

_“I asked you a question.”_

_“And I don’t want to answer it.” Sunggyu sighed. If only Woohyun knows how to shut his mouth, the calm feeling Sunggyu has would’ve stayed until the end of the day. Sadly, this is Nam Woohyun we’re talking about. He never shuts his mouth._

_“Aw, touchy topic?” Woohyun chuckled before tossing the vial towards Sunggyu. “It’s the least you could do for this humble student. After all, I saved your potion for today.”_

_“Which wouldn’t need any saving if you perfectly followed my instructions! You have one job to do, and look at what you did.” Sunggyu hissed, catching the vial and carefully scooping some of the potion on it._

_“But it turned out perfectly fine, didn’t it?”_

_He then turned to shoot one last glare at Woohyun before grabbing his things along with the vial and hurriedly walked towards Professor Slughorn and passing the sample of his –_ their _–potion. He couldn’t even hear the usual praises from Professor Slughorn because his ears are ringing with whatever nonsense Woohyun’s spitting out. Apparently, the Gryffindor had the audacity to follow him, even as he made his way out of the room._

_Sunggyu finally snapped when he reached the hallway where the stairway leading down to the Slytherin Dungeons, with Woohyun still calling out to him and asking him something he couldn’t quite comprehend. He didn’t know why, but it must have been the after effects of the short exposure to the Draught of Peace. With a sharp turn, he mustered his most annoyed voice and fixed a glare in place, hoping that Gryffindor would leave him in peace._

_“Will you stop following me?!”_

_“–to the ball with me?”_

_There was a sudden silence that was so deafening that Sunggyu was sure his mind was playing tricks on him. Did he just heard Woohyun right?_

_Oh no, this must be some kind of prank._

_“E-excuse me?”_

_“I was asking if you would like to go to the ball with me.” Woohyun asked one more time, and only this time did Sunggyu noticed how he was half panting (probably from trying to keep up) and his hair slightly in disarray and he looked somewhat cute –_

Stop. This is Nam Woohyun we’re talking about, Sunggyu.

_So Sunggyu did what he thought his fellow Slytherin students (nah, just Hoya probably) would do to not only piss off a Gryffindor, but guarantees said Gryffindor would steer away from him._

_“Bugger off, Nam. What makes you think I’ll go with a muggleborn like you?” Sunggyu drawled haughtily before turning around and trying not to remember the look of shock and a bit of disappointment on Woohyun’s face. With every step he took, he tries to convince himself that he should’ve done that a long time ago. But his conscience seemed to tell him otherwise._

_As he turned around the corner leading him towards the Slytherin dungeons, Sunggyu knew Woohyun’s disappointed face would haunt him for the rest of his years in Hogwarts. In fact, the guilt was so heavy inside him that Sunggyu had the urge to turn around and apologize to Woohyun. The only thing holding him back would be the disproving faces of his fellow housemates, especially Hoya._

_And speaking of his so-called friend, Sunggyu hopes that Hoya wouldn’t hear about how the Slytherin Princess got asked out by the infamous Gryffindor prankster Nam Woohyun. He’s certain that friend of his would have a field day despite his injury._

 

 “–to the ball with me?”

Why in Merlin’s blue balls did the ring took Sunggyu to this time? The dream didn’t even depict the exact moment the prank happened. And by the looks of it, it seems like he’s going to be stuck in this era for at least a week or so more.

Bloody hell.

“Sunggyu…?”

Sunggyu blinked and shook his head clear as he stared at the fifth year Woohyun in front of him. He was exactly the same as how Sunggyu remembered him during this year. Messy hair, slightly disarrayed clothes and twinkling mischievous eyes.

And Sunggyu is feeling exactly the same as he was back then – heart beating fast and inappropriate (and despicable) thoughts running through his mind.

“E-excuse me…?”

“I was asking if you wanted to go to the ball with me.” Woohyun panted, trying to calm his breathing while rubbing the back of his head nervously. Sunggyu had to stop himself from thinking how Woohyun looked…attractive this close.

What do you know, some things never change.

Sunggyu took a deep breath and tried to recall what he exactly did, because after all, the ring takes him to the part where he could avoid pranks by making a different decision. He remembered kind of insulting Woohyun while rejecting him and the look of disappointment on Woohyun’s face momentarily flashed in his mind once more. Something inside Sunggyu clenched painfully while his conscience seemed to wake up and reprimand him.

_Did you really have to insult his wizarding parentage?_

This is exactly the reason why the Sorting Hat thinks he should have been in Hufflepuff.

Sunggyu spared Woohyun one more glance and contemplated on his offer. Could it be that the prank will not happen to him if he chose a different date to the ball, especially if he agrees with Woohyun?

Thinking about it, Nam Woohyun doesn’t look that bad; from his chiseled jaw to his tall nose and those canines that peek whenever he smirks. Puberty did wonders to him except for the fact that Sunggyu is still taller than him by a few inches. But still, this is the same Nam Woohyun who nearly pushed him off the boat in first year, lend him a boxing telescope during second year, forced dyed his hair red in third year, made him use a nose biting teacup last year, and suffer great shame on the upcoming Yule ball and more pranks the following years.

Was it worth the shot?

Surely, Woohyun won’t put his partner’s dignity on the line by playing a prank on him right? Or is this just the stepping stone for a much bigger prank?

“Well?”

Sunggyu stared hard at Woohyun once more as he contemplated the things that might happen if he agrees. Aside from the fact that most of his housemates would look down on him (oh, who was he kidding, he _is_ the Slytherin Princess after all), there were tons of other advantages that would give way if he gets Nam Woohyun as his date to the ball.

Like, perhaps, the ability to manipulate who gets to be the victim of this prank.

“In one condition.” Sunggyu almost regrets it when he saw the blinding smile that Woohyun flashed him. In all honesty, Sunggyu thinks that the smile only spelled doom for him no matter how bright and fulfilled it looked like. “No pranks.”

“How sure are you that I am up to no good? Doesn’t that sound so…judgmental?” The wide smile from Woohyun seemed to only prove how he’s already cooking something wicked inside his mischievous mind (but it’s not like Sunggyu doesn’t already know that).

“I’ve lived five excruciating years with you throwing pranks every now and then, Nam.” Sunggyu hissed as he brandished his wand from his robes and pointed it at Woohyun dangerously. “I mean it. No pranks involving me nor even slightly making fun of me or so help me Merlin I will burn you beyond recognition, castrate you and feed your disgusting remains to the Giant Squid and merpeople.”

Sunggyu watched as Woohyun backed off a little with his hands in mock surrender and smile even wider than earlier. It only irked Sunggyu more as he thrust his wand and lodged it on Woohyun’s neck.

“I mean it Woohyun.”

“Blimey, you’re such a prude.” Woohyun chuckled as he gently pushed Sunggyu’s wand to the side. “You have little faith in me, your majesty.”

“I don’t have faith in you, you slimy git.”

“Fair enough. You have my word, Sunggyu. No pranks involving you,” Sunggyu almost sighed in relief if nor for Woohyun continuing. The grip Sunggyu has on his wand only tightened. “As long as you stay with me the whole duration of the ball. Who knows, I might even let you choose who’s going to be the victim of this so called prank you’re accusing me of plotting.”

It was tempting, but Sunggyu have to make sure he’s safe first. And besides, there’s nobody in his mind to replace him to be the victim of a self-propelling custard pie. Yet.

“No thank you.”

“The offer still stands until the Yule ball.” Woohyun chuckled before backing off. “Oh, and one more thing. Would it be possible if you dye your hair red?”

“Why you little–” Sunggyu growled, a _Sectumsempra_ spell already at the tip of his tongue as he swished his wand towards an already running Woohyun, his loud laughter bouncing through the walls of the hallway.

It was at that moment that Sunggyu seriously regretted his decision. He could only find himself rubbing the ring sitting heavily on his finger while mentally cursing Woohyun.

“Bloody hell, what have I gotten myself into?”

* * *

“Is it true then? That the Slytherin Princess is going with that filthy Gryffindor muggleborn prankster to the ball?”

“Piss off, will you, Changmin.” Sunggyu hissed as he entered the Slytherin dungeons with Shim Changmin in tow. Dealing with a student Changmin seemed to be more taxing than dealing with the older version of his housemate. News do fly so fast in Hogwarts, and with the itch of always being the first to hear the latest happenings, of course Shim Changmin would have his ears always open.

“Well, I must say, I hoped for better.” Changmin snickered and it took all of Sunggyu’s willpower not to turn towards the sixth year student and curse him to oblivion. “You and Kyuhyun are most probably shaken up in the head to choose Gryffindors to pursue.”

“Don’t be such a hypocrite, Changmin. Victoria Song is also a muggleborn. Just so happens that she’s a Ravenclaw. Ah, what would mummy dearest say if she hears her son taking a muggleborn to the ball?” Sunggyu smirked before challenging a baffled Changmin with a stare. “In fact, I might even drop by the owlery today, send a letter to my mum and maybe mention your choice of date. My mum and your mum always see each other on these pureblood tea parties every so often, don’t they?”

Sunggyu cocked an eyebrow at Changmin, his smirk growing wider as he watched how Changmin’s face turned purple while looking like a fish out of water. There was a garble of words that Sunggyu couldn’t make out before Changmin stormed towards the dorms.

“Prat.” Sunggyu hissed under his breath as he walked towards the common room but quickly stopping halfway when he saw Hoya already lounging on one of the green loveseats as if waiting for him. Well, shite. He silently prayed to Salazar Slytherin that Hoya hasn’t seen him yet before stealthily (or so he’d like to think) turning back.

“Going somewhere, Sunggyu?”

_Thanks for the help, oh great founder._

“Come, old friend. It feels like it’s been centuries since we’ve talked. And I was only gone for the day.” Sunggyu could perfectly hear the sarcasm dripping with every word that Hoya had drawled. “I reckon I’m already way behind the latest news around and I’m most certain you knew what happened today in the hallways near the Potions classroom.”

Sunggyu growled lowly, hand already reaching inside his robe as he turned and sent a smirking Hoya a menacing glare. Unfortunately, Hoya’s smirk only grew wider. Karma’s such a bitch, Sunggyu thinks, as he stomped his way towards Hoya.

“Fuck you, you know.”

“So, Kim Sunggyu finally succumbing to the sexual tension he has with Nam Woohyun. Such big news, might even make it to the front page of the Daily Prophet. Imagine the princess of the Slytherin House breaking the Status Quo by taking a Gryffindor to the ball.” Hoya chuckled, making Sunggyu kick him in the shin.

“We do _not_ have sexual tension.”

“Please, everyone knows about it and we’re so disgusted we wish one of you would just do something.”

Sunggyu felt himself blushing. Was there really a sexual tension of some sorts between him and Woohyun? Or was this a product of him altering the past once more? Yes, Sunggyu had deduced that Woohyun seemed to have fancied him since third year at most, but Sunggyu’s pretty sure he doesn’t harbor any attraction to Woohyun. The thought was just disturbing.

Or does he?

“I could perfectly hear your pretty little mind working here. Is your Ravenclaw instinct kicking in and craving for a night of discovering wisdom in between musky pages of an old tome?”

“At least I use my brain, Hoya.” Sunggyu hissed. “Would you like me to help you device a foolproof plan that would make Lee Sungjong go to the ball with you?”

“Shut your trap.”

Sunggyu chuckled and reveled at the rare sight of a blushing Hoya. Oh Merlin, why hadn’t he made use of the fact that Hoya fancied the pants off of fourth year Ravenclaw Lee Sungjong and never had the balls to actually ask her out?

“Have you even tried asking her out?”

“I don’t think she even knows me.”

“How could she not? You’re one of Slytherin’s prized chasers. You came from a line of rich and powerful pureblood family and so does she. I’m pretty sure she perfectly knows who you are.”

“But what if…what if she rejects me?”

Sunggyu resisted the urge to laugh at Hoya’s face. This certainly brings back a feeling of déjà vu for Sunggyu. He could clearly remember how Hoya told his insecurities and mulled over it until it was too late and Sungjong was whisked away by some guy from Durmstrang.

“Just…just be a man and grow a pair.”

“Just like how you did and finally said yes to Woohyun?”

“See if I give you an advice again, you asshat.” Sunggyu hissed, earning a hearty chuckle from Hoya. But deep down inside, Sunggyu knew that somehow, Hoya is right.

* * *

“Okay people, settle down. Now let me just…right Mr. Lee, yes, you Hyukjae, would you please…?” Sunggyu watched as Professor Bell walked towards the side of the Gryffindors and grabbed sixth year Lee Hyukjae towards the middle of the room. Soon enough, the large turntable started blaring out a tune for waltz.

There was a hum of teasing and chuckles as Professor Bell instructed the student what to do next, even Sunggyu couldn’t help but smile at the current situation.

“Serves him right, don’t you reckon?” Hoya muttered as he and some Slytherin students chuckled. But the amusement quickly died down for Sunggyu. His afternoon classes were cancelled to give way to a dance class headed by Professor Bell and while the idea sounded appealing, Sunggyu found himself dreading said dance lessons.

Why wouldn’t he when they were sharing the dance lessons with the Gryffindors?

And besides, he has been trapped in this year for almost two weeks already. It was so taxing to attend classes once more, especially when you already took them before.

“Please watch carefully how we do the waltz. Mr. Lee, kindly place your hand on my waist, no funny business I’m telling you.” Chuckles erupted from the students, the loudest ones coming from the Gryffindor side of the room. A low whistle then came from behind Sunggyu and the chuckles turned up a notch. Even Professor Bell seemed chuckling.

“My, aren’t we clammy today Mr. Lee.”

The scene would have been hilarious (how couldn’t it be when it seemed like the whole Gryffindor house was ganging up on Hyukjae?) if not for the fact that there’s this feeling of dread somewhere inside Sunggyu. Back then, he was sure nothing significant happened during the dance lesson, aside from the part where Hoya forced him to dance because as quoted from Hoya himself, _Merlin, Sunggyu, I don’t want to be labeled a loser for being a wallflower_.

And Sunggyu would like to wish the dance lesson would stay as peaceful as it could be.

Soon enough, Professor Bell called out to them to join in dancing, to which almost all the boys refused to acknowledged. There were a few more moments of friends nudging each other to step onto the girls’ side until one brave student – one of Gryffindor’s chasers – took the initiative and asked a fellow Gryffindor to dance. In a blink of an eye, boys started standing and asking girls to dance and Sunggyu could only wait until Hoya asks him to dance.

As expected, he received a nudge from Hoya and Sunggyu forced himself to act nonchalantly despite the fact that he already knows what will happen. Or does he?

Sunggyu’s brows knitted in confusion when he saw Hoya still sitting on his chair with his legs crossed and an amused expression on his (infuriating) face. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be, Sunggyu thought, because it seems like Hoya didn’t even looked like he’s going to ask Sunggyu to dance.

“What?”

“Your knight in shining red armor’s approaching you.” With a tilt of Hoya’s head, Sunggyu knew he was in deep trouble. He prayed to all the founders (yes, Gryffindor included) that it’s not who he thinks he is, but he knew the wish was so farfetched. Who was he kidding anyways?

Something inside him snapped (must be the natural instinct of cursing someone whenever he gets teased to Woohyun) and forced him to brandish his wand. But before he could even spit out the right spell at Hoya, there was already an annoying tap on his shoulder.

Bloody hell, Sunggyu just wants to _Avada Kedavra_ someone. Most probably Nam Woohyun who’s wearing an amused smirk in his infuriating (yet handsome) face.

“Would his majesty want to practice dancing with this humble servant?”

If only Sunggyu could curse the blush out of his cheeks. The teasing jeers from his remaining housemates didn’t even helped him a brush the embarrassment he’s feeling right now. Was this the price he had to pay for just thinking that it was funny how Hyukjae was being ganged up by the whole Gryffindor house? Because Sunggyu was sure this embarrassment he’s feeling right now is exactly the same as how the Gryffindor felt when he was slightly humiliated.

“Go on then, Sunggyu. Why won’t you dance with your date?” Hoya snickered and Sunggyu found himself almost turning around and cursing Hoya if not for the (warm) hand on his wrist. What’s more surprising is that Sunggyu couldn’t even found it in himself to struggle out of Woohyun’s grip. It was like he was in a daze, with Woohyun controlling every lingering thought inside his mind.

He didn’t even realize that they were already on the edge of the makeshift dancefloor, and a handful of students were staring at them as Woohyun turned and offered his hand to Sunggyu. The blush on Sunggyu’s cheeks quickly rose once more and after a few eternities of searching, he finally found his own voice amidst the dryness of his throat.

“What in the bloodiest layer of hell are you doing, Nam Woohyun?”

“Well, this is a dancing class, is it not?”

“Are you out of–”

“Would you rather I walk you back to your _mates_ then?” There was taunting in Woohyun’s voice and it was so clear that it almost overpowered the sounds of amused chuckles from where Hoya and his other housemates were residing. “Well?”

“I am warning you, Woohyun.”

“Yes, yes, no funny business. At least until after the ball.” Woohyun chuckled and a protest was already on the tip of Sunggyu’s tongue ready to be spat any time. Yet it all died as soon as the Gryffindor student grabbed one of Sunggyu’s hand and held onto it gently.

Merlin’s blue balls, was that Sunggyu’s heart hammering against his chest hard?

And then Woohyun placed his warm hand on Sunggyu’s hip and it sent warning signals to Sunggyu’s brain. This is so wrong in all levels.

One and two and three and four. The sequence was stuck in Sunggyu’s mind as Woohyun started leading him through the waltz. Sunggyu refused to look at Woohyun – not when they were so close that he could count the Gryffindor’s eyelashes. There was a small smirk present on Woohyun’s lips, small canines peeking out and making Sunggyu’s knees weaken.

He admits he’s far in too deep to escape.

“Much better than staying with your so called mates, doesn’t it?” Woohyun’s deep voice rumbled through every fiber of Sunggyu’s existence. He found himself looking up and locking eyes with Woohyun, a mistake he wants to regret but couldn’t.

The moment their eyes met, it’s as if nothing ceases to exist but only the two of them, waltzing on a soft tune in the middle of the room. There were no curious eyes, snickering housemates or even amused professors watching every step, turn and sway they do. All that matters are their locked gazes and entwined fingers, and try as hard as Sunggyu might, he could dare say the dance might be the best one he has as of yet (it's not like he had fair shares of dances. The only time he danced was during the unaltered version of this dance lesson years ago.).

That is until he heard that distinct, shrill whistle that is unmistakbly Shim Changmin's.

The moment was gone as soon as his so called house mates who chose to be wallflowers erupted in fits of mocking laughter. The laughter seemingly woke Sunggyu from his daze, and he almost pulled himself away from Woohyun, if not for the steady grip on his waist.

"Let them be." He heard Woohyun muttered as he continued leading Sunggyu to waltz. "The class is almost ending anyway. And besides, why pay mind to wallflowers when you have a dance partner?"

"You really are something, Nam Woohyun."

Woohyun chuckled once more just as the tune stopped and echoes of clapping replaced the music. Sunggyu watched how Woohyun let go and playfully bowed at him. And despite trying to be poker faced, Sunggyu found himself smiling at the Gryffindor's act. He was too busy being amused to even hear Professor Bell playfully dismissing the class.

"I'll see you at the ball, your highness." There was humor laced in Woohyun's voice yet oddly enough, Sunggyu seemed to be not bothered by it. What Woohyun did next sent his heart racing once more.

In the midst of students milling towards the door, Woohyun took Sunggyu's hand and placed a soft kiss on it. It happened too fast that Sunggyu thought it was just a figment of his imagination. He stood frozen on the spot, students passing by him and others even bumping him but Sunggyu didn't bat a lash. All his attention was solely on Woohyun who winked before he turned.

_Oh dear Merlin and Salazar Slytherin. What have I done to experience this kind of lovesick teenager tendencies when I'm already an adolescent? And to Nam Woohyun, no less?_

And just when Sunggyu thought he'd stay like a lovesick teenager staring at Woohyun's retreating back, the moment was once again interrupted by Shim Bloody Changmin.

"Hey Sunggyu? Done being a blushing teenage bloke?"

Sunggyu would like to think that Shim Changmin's high pitched and annoying laughter (got it from great, great, great grand aunt Bellatrix, he says) was what drove him to call out for Woohyun's name.

Thankfully, the Gryffindor heard him despite the noise inside the room from the leaving students.

"Remember that offer you had for me?" Sunggyu found himself smirking as Woohyun cocked an eyebrow, as if confused. Before the latter could react, Sunggyu continued. "I reckon I have the perfect choice."

Woohyun's features then morphed into something mischievous and it only made Sunggyu's smirk widen. And before Sunggyu could back out, he forced a name out of his mouth.

"Shim Changmin."

There was pure, unadulterated mischief in Woohyun's eyes as he sent a playful salute at Sunggyu - must be a muggleborn thing. But Sunggyu didn't think too much of it, not when he could already smell the sweet scent of revenge. That slimy git Shim Changmin won't know what hit him.

* * *

It had been an hour and a half since the ball had started, and Sunggyu couldn't say he's enjoying it. Well, solely due to the fact that his oh-so-troublesome date decided to be troublesome yet again. And by that, Sunggyu meant Nam Freaking Woohyun disappearing to Merlin knows where as soon as the traditional champion's waltz started. Granted that he's going to plant that self-propelling pie somewhere in the bloody Great Hall, but still.

Sunggyu even made an effort to look as presentable (read:appealing and irresistible) for the slimy git only to get partially stood up. But of course he wouldn't admit this to anyone, not even to himself.

And as if Salazar Slytherin was punishing him with his stupid choices in life, he ended up sharing a table Changmin and Hoya who wouldn't stop pestering him even through dinner.

He swore this is going to be the last time he would ever agree to go on a date with a Gryffindor. Scratch that, this is going to be the last time he's going to go on a date with Nam Woohyun.

"Oh look who decided to show up after making you feel stood up for almost two hours." Sunggyu resisted the urge to throw the fork at Changmin's retreating back as he escorted a lightly frowning Victoria Song towards the dance floor. It didn't matter anyway, because the fork would definitely look better if lodged on Woohyun's neck. The same Nam Woohyun who's approaching him grinning like a niffler that emptied the gold at Gringott's.

"Oh, you finally showed up just as the ball is almost ending." Sunggyu couldn't help but drawl, because the ball is really near its end and almost half of the students already either sneaked out to rendezvous with their partners (just like Hoya and Sungjong half an hour ago) or go back to the dorms and call it a night (like Heechul who was bidding goodnight to the handsome Durmstrang champion by the doors of the Great Hall).

"Hey, no need to get salty now. I just did what you requested from me." Woohyun grinned - hair styled in a way that accentuates his boyishly attractive features and complements his charcoal black tuxedo. Sunggyu swore some hippogriff decided to take residence on his chest and started stomping around. Curse this so called hippogriff, because there's no way that's Sunggyu's heart beating rapidly against his chest, right?

And then Woohyun is leaning forward and bloody freaking hell abort whatever mission this is Kim Sunggyu -

"Happy Christmas, Sunggyu."

There was an embarrassingly high pitched shriek somewhere in the dance floor, and it's most likely Shim Changmin sporting thick icing on his ugly face, but Sunggyu couldn't care at the moment. The shrill tone of Changmin's shrieks didn't even overpower the slow tune of the piano resonating through the grand room and in Sunggyu's opinion the music only intensified. How could it not when Woohyun looks so handsome while chuckling at his antics?

Sunggyu's way in too deep and he knows it perfectly well. He's a sinker for Woohyun's eye smiles and tall nose and plump lips and sharp jawline. Shite.

And just when Sunggyu finally had the will to tear off his eyes from Woohyun, the slimy git decided to direct his eyes at him and Merlin's beard, the hippogriff must have brought some unicorn and dragon friends because there's a riot against Sunggyu's chest. He's surprised the whole population of Hogwarts hasn't heard the noise of his heart hammering so hard.

"Have I told you how dashing you look tonight?"

"Sh-shut up."

"That was honestly lame, Sunggyu." Woohyun chuckled and leaned even closer that Sunggyu swore he's now very well acquainted with Woohyun's features. "I regret not taking you to dance. I would have done so by now, but there's a current predicament on the dance floor."

Another chuckle, another heart beat a little too fast. Sunggyu took it as an opportunity to glance over Woohyun's newest victim. The white icing looks very good on Changmin, he thinks.

"And I reckon I may have the best idea to make it up to you."

"And how would you even do–"

It was fast, how Sunggyu turned towards Woohyun and find him so close to him that he could feel his warm breath against his cheeks. And oddly enough, Sunggyu couldn't back away and send a curse or two just like how he should have acted.

Shite.

"–that?"

His voice was reduced to a airy whimper and it made him wonder if Woohyun had him on imperius spell, because Sunggyu would definitely curse the living daylights out of the Gryffindor. And yet here he was, all powerless under Woohyun's wolfish grin.

Rough fingers hesitantly reached out for Sunggyu before they traced soothing lines against his cheeks and going down his jaw. A shiver went up Sunggyu's spine with every touch that Woohyun leaves on his skin. Those fingers stopped moving and proceeded to cup Sunggyu's cheek tenderly; an act that made Sunggyu shiver - whether because of anticipation or dread he doesn't want to know.

And besides, Sunggyu's too drowned under Woohyun's gaze to comprehend things.

Snow flakes magically transfigured to fall from the ceiling suddenly seemed to envelope the two of them as they stared at each other. It was a game between the two of them; who would succumb first and make the first move. A game that has high risks yet neither was going to lose. And just when Sunggyu thought it could go on forever, Woohyun leaned forward and making Sunggyu screw his eyes shut.

It was romantically cliched for Sunggyu, with the steady downpour of snow with a sweet tune bouncing through the walls of the Great Hall, but in all honesty he wouldn't have his first kiss with Woohyun any other way. Except that part where he felt that annoying tug in the pits of his stomach, and before he knew it he was being pulled into the abyss towards the next prank he has to evade.


	4. Chapter 4

_It's barely noon yet the Sunggyu already feels tired from evading Gryffindors since breakfast._

_He was barely out of the dungeons when he almost bumped into Sungyeol who was lurking suspiciously. Sunggyu decided it was too early to confront (and get annoyed at) Sungyeol so he decided to take another route to the Great Hall._

_As soon as he neared the Great Hall, second year Gryffindor students Byun Baekhyun and Kim Jongdae was about to set off dung bombs that Sunggyu gratefully evaded. He sent a triumphant smirked at the disappointed Gryffindors that sent a spike of pleasure through him as he ate his breakfast as peaceful as he could._

_But it didn't end there._

_As soon as breakfast ended, Sunggyu found himself walking towards the hallways leading to the library (thank Merlin for Free Period) with the sole intention of isolating himself until his next class – which happens to be History of Magic with, of course, Gryffindors._

_Maybe Hoya was right. He really was a Gryffindor magnet._

_Just as the library seemed so close at the end of the hallway, Sunggyu’s luck seemed to finally run out. (too bad he doesn’t have Charms today, would have been nice to see Professor Bell and be blessed with luck because seriously, the woman’s a walking supply of good fortune)._

_“Sunggyu. Hey wait up!”_

_Merlin's shriveled blue balls._

_Sunggyu quickly backtracked his steps and turned towards where he came from, pointedly ignoring the Gryffindor student stalking him from the other end of the corridor. Great. Of all the people who could have seen him, why does it have to be Jackson Wang?_

_Who, in Salazar Slytherin’s holier than thou name, is Jackson Wang, you ask? Well, he’s a Gryffindor (obviously) a year younger than Sunggyu and a recent member of Professor Slughorn’s Slug Club. The kid seemed to have been fascinated with Sunggyu after the Slytherin was forced to talk to him on the club’s party, and ever since then he would always follow Sunggyu’s steps, only justifying Hoya’s theory of him being a Gryffindor magnet._

_Sunggyu found himself quickening his pace, almost cursing at anyone and everyone who dared blocked his way. But no matter how much he tried to increase their distance, Jackson seemed to easily catch up on him. With no choice left, Sunggyu crossed over the courtyard – a famous hotspot where tons of Gryffindors (read: Nam Woohyun and his gang of pranksters) happen to hang out. And judging on the boisterous commotion, it seemed like Woohyun has something up his sleeve once more._

_So, what better thing to do than walk faster, right?_

_Sunggyu found himself rubbing at his ring furiously as he ducked his head, avoiding being seen by Woohyun and his own set of Death Eaters (it was fitting, in Sunggyu’s opinion) as well as Jackson’s insistent hollers of his name –_

_Oh, shite._

_The only choice he has is to quicken his pace and avoid looking at anyone and everyone, even ignoring the hollers of his name and warnings that vaguely sounded like “look out” and –_

_Before he knew it, something swished by just above his head, and he was sure it grazed his head as he felt the buzzing sensation that can be compared to a razor that he once saw during Muggle studies. And if recalls it correctly, razors are_ used to lessen or cut extra body hair _._

_His ears seemed to ring as his hands quickly grasped the area where a mope of his supposedly long fringe was with a curse (he was sure it’s one of the unforgivable) already resting at the tip of his tongue._

_“Nice hair, Sunggyu.” The Slytherin instinctively turned around just in time to see Woohyun catching a frisbee –_ a fanged frisbee, for Merlin’s sake – _with a taunting smile on his face._

_“Oh, maybe I should start calling you Penguin Gyu. What do you reckon, guys?”_

_Needless to say, it didn’t take that long before Sunggyu’s lost fringe came back. And Woohyun spend the rest of the day – and well until after noon the next day – in the hospital wing vomiting slugs. The detention was almost worth it, Sunggyu reckons, if only the rest of the school would stop calling him Penguin Gyu._

 

Sunggyu opened his eyes and found himself standing outside the Great Hall with books in hand while a handful of students pass by him. A firm pat landed on his shoulder and he glanced over his right to see his insufferable (best) mate Hoya smirking at him.

“See you later, princess. And try not to attract too many Gryffindor _knights_. I heard Wang’s hounding you already at this early time.”

“Sod off, will you, _Howon_?”

“Try not to miss me too much then.” Hoya chuckled annoyingly, heading off to who knows where to spend an hour or so of free period. Sunggyu seriously contemplated trailing after Hoya like a lost house elf because maybe, just maybe, using Hoya as a cover against another prank aimed for him is a good idea. Yet the bothersome (Hufflepuff) voice inside him told him that one prank for his _dearest_ _mate_ Hoya is enough. 

For now, that is.

And besides, following Howon meant the prank won’t push through. It would be unfortunate if nobody (other than Sunggyu, of course) would be victimized. Revenge won’t be as sweet for Sunggyu. So, with renewed vigor, Sunggyu walked towards his original destination – the library.

A few blocks down his destination and Sunggyu seemed to think that nothing really changed since his last time skip. Nobody – not even Hoya for that matter – has even mentioned anything about that last encounter he had with Woohyun during the yule ball, which is good. That means that future wasn’t altered because of that mistake from the ball. The very thought of what happened still sent spikes of shiver (Sunggyu would like to think it’s because of disgust) through his spine as he recalled it clearly in his mind.

_It was romantically clichéd for Sunggyu, with the steady downpour of snow with a sweet tune bouncing through the walls of the Great Hall, but in all honesty, he wouldn’t have his first kiss with Woohyun any other way._

Bloody hell. He kissed Nam Woohyun. The great Slytherin Princess (fine, Hoya, you win on this one) Kim Sunggyu kissed the bane of his existence Nam Woohyun and enjoyed it. And of course, Sunggyu will never admit it, not even to himself, that he enjoyed every bit of second of his first kiss.

At least, Hoya hasn’t brought the topic yet. And he’d like to want to keep it that way. It’s going to be a banter that Sunggyu knows he’s going to lose against his friend.

“Sunggyu. Hey, wait up!”

Merlin’s shriveled blue balls.

The Slytherin student was too warped inside his mind that he failed to avoid Jackson Wang by the library, and now it was too late to do so. So, just as he had clearly remembered it, he quickly backtracked his steps and found himself maneuvering through the sudden throng of people crowding the corridor. And as if on instinct, he once again managed to arrive at the entrance of the courtyard where he could already hear the Gryffindors’ (read: Nam Woohyun and his gang of pranksters) loud jeers that spelled doom.

Sunggyu’s fingers automatically latched onto the ring, rubbing on the shiny exterior of the antique item as he contemplated his options. Should he just face Jackson Wang and spend an eternity (an hour long with the student feels like an eternity long) trying to avoid his persistent and lame way of flirting and clinginess? Or would he dare to the cross the courtyard and re-enact the disastrous prank once more?

Bloody hell, he should have just followed Hoya to who knows where.

“Sunggyu! Hey!”

Jackson’s voice seemed louder now, and Sunggyu didn’t dare to take a look back. He guessed it’s just a matter of seconds before Jackson catches up to him.

“Curse you, Nam Woohyun. I hope you die a horrible death.” Sunggyu muttered under his breath before forcing himself to cross the sunny courtyard. Either way, he’s doomed anyway and he thinks it’s better to suffer being called Penguin Gyu rather than spend time with a fanboy like Jackson. So, just like how it was, he could hear Jackson’s voice calling out his name as well as the swishing sound _and any moment now something would graze his hair_ _and_ –

“My hair!”

Sunggyu opened his eyes – he didn’t even know when he closed them – and instinctively reached for his head where, lo and behold, his long fringe sat safely. He turned back where he saw Jackson hysterically picking the strands of his blond hair on the ground as Nam Woohyun’s gang of pranksters doubled over the grass. Woohyun however was smirking as he caught a Frisbee – the same Fanged Frisbee that should have grazed Sunggyu’s hair for the second time.

“Sorry, Wang! Going somewhere, I reckon?”

_But…how…?_

“Oh, his hair’s all over the ground now. Here, let me help you stick them back on your head.” Sungyeol jeered as she conjured her wand and flicked it over Jackson. The strands of his blond hair levitated and attached on both sides of his head, as if imitating dog ears. “There, looks perfect, don’t you think so, _Wang puppy_?”

Sunggyu couldn’t comprehend as he watched the commotion unfold. Students started gathering around and snickering and calling a dumbfounded Jackson Wang Puppy. But Sunggyu was distracted. Why hadn’t the prank pushed through? He was sure he was walking on the same direction at the same pace at the same time, but instead the Fanged Frisbee swished upon Jackson Wang – the very same person that was hot on his trails.

And as if to answer his question, his eyes met Woohyun’s twinkling ones, curved into small crescents as he wore his trademark boyish (handsome) smirk. No matter how much Sunggyu wanted to deny it, he could feel his heart hammering at the mere eye contact, and even more so when the Gryffindor sent a greasy, playful wink at him.

A hot feeling on Sunggyu’s cheeks started spreading down his neck before he was startled by an all too familiar drawl.

“Please do tell me that slimy git Nam _Bloody_ Woohyun didn’t just sent a wink at you.”

All thoughts flee from his mind (not that he has one coherent thought, anyway) as Howon nudged him in a not-so-friendly way. Sunggyu’s hand suddenly had an itch to reach for his wand. Instead he just schooled his face into something akin to a frown despite the remnants of his blush present.

“Sod off, Howon.”

“Come to think of it, I never got to know whatever happened to you and Nam last Yule ball. Is there something you wish to tell me, _my dear mate_?”

Sunggyu’s thankful he didn’t stutter as he sent a curse at Howon of his limbs quivering in nervousness. It was quite rewarding to watch Hoya vomiting slugs for the rest of the day. But still, there was a nagging feeling inside Sunggyu.

Oh, wherever layer of the bloodiest hell Merlin is. Kim Sunggyu’s so screwed big time.

* * *

_“Didn’t know you’re into quidditch, Sunggyu.”_

_“Don’t push it, Choi.” Sunggyu drawled, pushing his Slytherin colored scarf up his cheeks. The Slytherin had half a mind to reprimand himself to even consider watching the match today, when the weather was just too cold to even be outside the castle. And besides, he hadn’t even watched a single match after that gruesome incident back from his first year._

_Sometimes, the image of Shim Changmin’s face smashed in by a bludger is traumatizing at its best, yet still disturbingly hilarious._

_“Okay, okay. No need to be a bitter prat. We’re still on later, right?”_

_Sunggyu rolled his eyes as he puffed his cheeks. Despite the teasing chuckle that Minho let out, he found himself smiling behind the thick scarf across his face. His eyes stared at a hopeful Choi Minho in front of him, all out charisma flowing out through his messy hair and greasy grin. Sunggyu couldn’t reckon why in Salazar Slytherin’s holier than thou’s name does Choi Minho – Gryffindor quidditch captain and Hogwarts’ Champion on the recent Triwizard Tournament – would he need help from Sunggyu, a Slytherin._

_“You know, I really can’t comprehend why you need help in these kinds of matters, Minho. Do I look like someone who has extensive and thorough knowledge regarding this…predicament of yours?”_

_There it was again, that chuckle that irritated the daylights out of Sunggyu. Yet, there was his smile again, betraying all his coherent thoughts. Must be because of Minho’s ‘flaming charisma’ thingy. Though Sunggyu would very much like it if it was Minho who’s flaming. Literally flaming._

_“Fine. After dinner, then. Same spot at the library?” Sunggyu found himself chuckling as Minho did a funny cheer. “You’re embarrassing.”_

_“Am I? And here you are, still considering me as your mate after all these years.”_

_“It’s our family’s ties, that’s why. I wouldn’t bother myself with a Gryffindor git like you.” Minho grinned before he patted Sunggyu’s cheeks and it made Sunggyu scowl and slap the Gryffindor’s hands off him. And once again, he couldn’t resist smiling._

_“You better go. I hope Hoya beats your ass on this game.”_

_“Best mate I could ever asked for. Always giving me the tough love.” The drawl came out naturally from Minho, just as expected from a pureblood, but the vision of him doing it sent Sunggyu cracking up once more, with Minho following soon. “Should I expect you on the Gryffindor bleachers, too?”_

_“This is why I hate slimy Gryffindor gits like you.”_

_“Well, might as well try it. After all, I persuaded you to watch a game after six years. Wouldn’t hurt to see a green among the sea of scarlet when we win later.”_

_“Who even told you that you’d win? Have you forgotten how sore of a loser our dear mate Howon is? He’s been driving the team nuts with his over-competitiveness.” Sunggyu chuckled and shook his head in mock exasperation. He is still a Slytherin, is he not? Of course, his loyalty is in house – no matter how much of much of a Dorcus Hoya is. “Don’t count your owls before they are delivered, Choi.”_

_“Makes it even better if I win yet again, yes?”_

_“Get off that mighty high hippogriff of yours, why don’t you?”_

_“Only if you get off yours first, your highness.”_

_Their laughter echoed through the hallways, just as Minho looped his arm with Sunggyu’s and led him out to the field. But all the while, someone was watching them, obscured by the dark hallways and mischievous eyes clouded with jealousy._

* * *

_The loud roars from the Slytherin bleachers seemed to have destroyed Sunggyu’s eardrums perfectly. And it didn’t help that Hoya – the bloody bastard who just scored yet another goal – passed by the bleachers with a smug look, only igniting another round of that annoying chant (especially from the female populace) – and adding another gust of chilly winter air to freeze the bloody hell out of Sunggyu._

_Hoya is our king, the chant said. And Sunggyu was sure his best mate’s already inflated ego would be overblown to last for the next few centuries, and he wouldn’t have his freaking arse off that proverbial mighty high hippogriff of his._

_A few girls around him visibly swooned as said smug git gathered the rest of the members of the team swooshed by Sunggyu’s spot in what seemed like a V formation. The captain wore an expression that’s supposed to portray determination, but to Sunggyu, it only looks like his mate’s constipated. He barely held the chuckle when he heard the game’s announcer Dongwoo from Hufflepuff throwing a snarky comment despite Headmistress McGonagall’s warning._

_“And another ten points for Slytherin! Slytherin leads Gryffindor by ten and oh, for Merlin’s sake, get it over with, Lee Howon! It’s just ten bloody points!”_

_Exactly Sunggyu’s thoughts._

_Sunggyu thinks this decision of watching the game was so bad. It was taking too long and knowing Choi Minho – and the rest of the Gryffindor team –, he doesn’t know when to give up, especially if the opponent is Slytherin. The neck-on-neck score just proves it and its been already hours since the game started. And knowing Hoya, he would never ever let the day come that the team will lose against Gryffindor – oh no, not on his watch, he says._

_If he didn’t know any better, Sunggyu would like to say that this rivalry between Hoya and Minho runs deeper than quidditch and houses and Hogwarts. After all, Sunggyu was forced to watch the two of them throw snarky remarks at each other every summer since he was eleven._

_Hoya doesn’t like losing, and even more so if it’s against Minho._

_And speaking of Choi Minho, the bloody bloke seemed to be taking his time looking for the equally bloody snitch. Even Sunggyu was sure that he saw the snitch a few times already since the game started hours ago – and mind you, his eyesight isn’t as spectacular compared to that of a seeker. What was the Gryffindor playing at? Is he rubbing it on Hoya’s face that Slytherin’s new seeker is just as gifted as a troll drunk off on firewhiskey?_

_Probably._

_Yeah, the kid’s got skills, but he wasn’t quite fit to match Choi Minho’s years of experience just yet._

_The game resumed and with a bored gaze, Sunggyu turned towards the newbie chasers of Slytherin chasing after Sungyeol who had the quaffle on her hands while steadily dodging anything and everything blocking her way. She glided past the Slytherin bleachers, the Slytherin chasers still hot on her tail just as Nam Woohyun – one of the many new members of the Gryffindor quidditch team – sturdily hit a rogue bludger towards the chasers hurtling after Sungyeol._

_Predictably, the chasers foresaw the ball dashing towards their direction and dispersed just in time, leaving the area open and the bludger rushing towards the center of the bleacher – right where Sunggyu was perfectly perched in._

_The impact was hard, and Sunggyu fell back, his senses mulled by the feeling akin to a giant doing a tap dance on his head just as numerous gasps echoed thrice as loud as it should be._

_“And that was an impressive hit on the bludger, Woohyun! Too bad you missed the chasers. And whoops that must have hurt, Sunggyu.”_

_The last thing that Sunggyu heard before he passed out was a halfhearted ‘Sorry’ that sounded vaguely like Woohyun – oh, he could perfectly tell. The voice was laced with mischief, and Sunggyu swore he would get back at the bloody git as soon as he wakes up._

_Only, he wakes up after seven days and that Gryffindor wanker was nowhere to be found since it was already a few days into the winter break._

 

“Okay, okay. No need to be a bitter prat. We’re still on later, right?”

Sunggyu blinked, still disoriented from the after effects of the time skip. One moment he was laughing at Hoya who was vomiting his nth slug and the next, there was that awful tug in the pits of his stomach. The only consolation was the fact that he’s on the last stages of this time skip continuum, considering that the prank happened during seventh year.

But he has a long way to go, if the visions were to go by. He saw two full visions, for Merlin’s sake! He’ll have to stay for at least half the day on this scenario, and he’s so not looking forward to it.

And considering that somehow the scenarios are getting messed up – all because of that wrong decision during the fifth-year time skip – Sunggyu didn’t know if he wants to continue this predicament he’s in.

“Hey…? You okay, Sunggyu?”

“Y-yeah. Sorry, spaced out on your ridiculous offer. Mind to tell me again?”

Thankfully, Minho took the bait and ignored the sudden oddity of Sunggyu’s demeanor. He let out a huff and tried to act nonchalantly, though the small smirk was a dead giveaway.

“You’re playing at me, aren’t you?”

“Am I?”

“I don’t know. You tell me.”

In reality, Sunggyu doesn’t even know what in the bloodiest hell was he and Minho talking about. He couldn’t even remember why they were talking in the first place. It must have been something trivial – or troublesome – for Sunggyu to easily forget this scene. But judging on the patterns from his previous time skips, his conversation with Minho is somehow involved in dodging yet another prank from Woohyun.

“Hey, Choi! We haven’t got all day, you know. Are you done fraternizing with the enemy? For the love of Godric Gryffindor, why are all Gryffindor quidditch captains attracted to slimy Slytherin snakes?”

Sunggyu watched as Minho rolled his eyes and backed off Sunggyu to turn towards his clearly annoyed team mate, Lee Sungyeol. The metamorphmagus had her hair colored bright red and her eyes were the lightest shade of amber while sending a glare towards Sunggyu. The Gryffindor was a sore for eyes.

“Coming! So, same spot by the library, yeah? And you’re very much welcomed to stay in the Gryffindor’s bleachers. Wouldn’t hurt to see a green among the sea of scarlet when we win later.”

“Who even told you that you’d win? Have you forgotten how sore of a loser our dear mate Howon is? He’s been driving the team nuts with his over-competitiveness.” Sunggyu chuckled as Minho shrugged and took a step back. A rush of déjà vu ran through Sunggyu as he continued. “Don’t count your owls before they are delivered, Choi.”

“Makes it even better if I win yet again, yes?”

“Get off that mighty high hippogriff of yours, why don’t you?”

“Only if you get off yours first, your highness.” Minho chuckled as he walked backwards and threw a shrug at Sunggyu before sprinting towards Sungyeol who’s muttering something about gross flirting. In no less than seconds, the Gryffindors left the dug-out, leaving Sunggyu all alone in his thoughts.

Or so he thought.

“Same spot by the library, huh?”

Sunggyu almost jumped at the sound of Woohyun’s voice echoing through the silent hallway as he walked out of the shadows. He had an unusual passive look on his face as he walked towards Sunggyu, the act alone made Sunggyu’s heart race against his chest. And no, it has nothing to do with how the scarlet quidditch robes looked good on Woohyun’s lean frame, or how Woohyun’s windswept hair framed his sharp features nicely. Nope.

_Get your act together, Sunggyu._

“Um…nice weather, isn’t it, Nam?” With every step that Woohyun took, Sunggyu found himself taking a step back and soon after, his back met the wall. Woohyun raised an amused eyebrow at him before he trapped Sunggyu, one hand slamming mere inches away from Sunggyu’s head. Oh, dear mother of Merlin, why does it always get clichéd when Nam Woohyun is involved?

Despite the obvious height difference, Sunggyu felt like Woohyun towered him at that moment.

“Don’t push it Gyu. You never mentioned you have a… _prior commitment_ with my captain tonight.” Woohyun leaned closer, breath puffing into miniscule mists that sent a shiver through Sunggyu’s spine. Sunggyu felt himself rubbing the ring on his finger, but the act never calmed him down the slightest.

“Because I never have?”

“Yeah? That wasn’t what I heard. My captain even said he’s the reason why you’re watching today’s game.” Sunggyu felt himself shut his eyes tightly as Woohyun dangerously leaned towards him. He felt rather than heard Woohyun’s low chuckle reverberating through him as the latter nuzzled his jaw rather affectionately, effectively sending a shiver up Sunggyu’s spine. “Do tell me that he’s wrong…you went to watch me, right?”

What in the name of Merlin did Nam Woohyun did to Sunggyu? He could feel his knees buckling under him and his eyes almost rolling at the back of his head as Woohyun added a few kisses on his jaw up to that tender spot just under his ear.  A breathy sigh went out of Sunggyu and he inwardly cursed himself.

“Thought so.”

The warmth enveloping Sunggyu was gone as Woohyun backed off just a tiny bit and stared at him with those mischievous eyes of his. Sunggyu could definitely feel his heart racing against his chest and no matter how much he wanted to brandish his wand and send an unforgivable or two at this despicable (and dashing) creature in front of him, his limbs told him otherwise. The only thing he could do was submit to Woohyun’s whims and throw a half-hearted insult.

“Wanker.”

“But I am _your_ wanker.”

No. Sunggyu didn’t just blush at that.

“I-I wouldn’t even come near you with a ten-foot broomstick.”

“Mhmm. And yet here we are.” Woohyun chortled as he leaned closer to Sunggyu once more. “Good luck snog from my lucky charm, yeah?”

“Pardon?” The blush intensified as Woohyun chuckled at him, eyes twinkling with mischief that spelled no good for Sunggyu. And before Sunggyu could react, Woohyun cupped Sunggyu’s already warm cheeks and leaned forward, capturing the latter’s trembling lips with his in an ardent kiss that rendered Sunggyu weak in the knees. The kiss ended all too soon, just as Sunggyu lost the battle against himself and started to enjoy it. When their lips parted, Sunggyu found himself in a somewhat sort of a daze.

Was that how it felt to have been snogged the daylights out of?

“That felt good. So, shall I really expect you on the Gryffindor bleachers? After all, Minho’s right. It wouldn’t hurt to see a green on the sea of scarlet when we win later.”

“Why you insolent–”

Sunggyu finally had the will to move his limbs, pushing Woohyun off him as the git’s laughter echoed loudly through the walls. In no less than a second, his wand finally made an appearance but Woohyun’s already sprinting out towards the pitch with an amused grin.

Once Sunggyu was certain that he’s alone, his fingers moved towards his still tingling lips. Well, there’s no use crying over spilt potion, so Sunggyu might as well sit back and enjoy this altered situation – especially if gets to evade Woohyun’s pranks and replace them with his kisses.

* * *

“I don’t understand why people like this game, to be honest. It’s all nonsense.”

“Don’t be such a prude, Sunggyu. Live a little and cheer for your dear mate, why don’t you?” Sungjong muttered beside him, her bubblegum pink hair swaying along the autumn breeze. Of course, she would cheer for her so-called boyfriend, Hoya. What do you know, Sunggyu’s advice from the altered Yule Ball situation helped his mate get the girl. Yay. Not.

And speaking of Hoya, the conceited bloke managed to score a goal against Gryffindor’s newbie keeper. Hoya flew by arrogantly back to the Slytherin’s goal post and managed to pass by the bleachers where Sunggyu and Sungjong were, throwing a wink at Sungjong that almost made Sunggyu lurch his breakfast. There were also those bimbos that fell for Hoya’s greasy wink and swooned loudly around him.

In the name of Merlin.

“And another ten points for Slytherin! Slytherin leads Gryffindor by ten and oh, for Merlin’s sake, get it over with, Lee Howon! It’s just ten bloody points!”

Exactly Sunggyu’s thoughts.

Some things never really change, and Sunggyu even loved Jang Dongwoo more with his snarky comment against Hoya and his inflated ego.

“I hate it when he does that, winking. He does look like a constipated troll experiencing a seizure, don’t you reckon?”

“Whatever happened to cheering for Hoya?” Sunggyu glanced over the girl beside her with an amused stare. Lee Sungjong, as expected, has the same sharp tongue that most pureblood offspring inherited from their parents. He thinks he can put up with this nonsensical game just a bit more if Sungjong throws in shade after shade at whatever greasy stupidity her boyfriend does.

“Well, sometimes somebody has to put him in place. Quite unbearable, really. And we’ve only been dating for two years. Can’t imagine what it’s like for you, growing up with him and all.”

“Oh, you have no idea.”

The game resumed and just like how Sunggyu remembers it, Sungyeol was whipping past obstacle after obstacle, red hair flowing with the wind as the newbie Slytherin chasers raced after her. Oh no. No, no, no. This is the part where he gets hit by the bludger and even if Woohyun looked like his boyfrie–

And then Minho was flying towards the Slytherin bleachers with a smug look, diving into a feint and luring the naïve Slytherin seeker into thinking he saw the snitch.

“Oh, it looks like the seekers finally found the bloody snitch! And Sungyeol’s having a hard time shaking off the chasers on her tail!”

The sound of a bat hitting something all too hard caught Sunggyu’s attention. He turned towards his left to see Woohyun hitting a bludger towards their direction – or rather where the Slytherin chasers were. And of course, just like how it was, the chasers dispersed just in time as the bludger neared and oh for Merlin’s sake–

“Ooh, impressive throw on that bludger, Woohyun. But, oh dear, look out!” Sunggyu could only close his eyes and wait for the impact but it never came. Loud gasps soon erupted and Sunggyu looked up to see the bludger hitting the tail of Minho’s broomstick squarely and disrupting his stable speed. Soon he was spiraling down the field, despite his best efforts to pull himself up. But the bludger’s rampage continued on and targeted the next possible victim – the stunned Lee Sungyeol with quaffle still in her hands. And no matter how fast and nimble she was with her broom, everyone else knew it was too late for her.

Soon after, a collective groan resounded as the bludger hit Sungyeol squarely on the head. Sunggyu couldn’t help but feel relieved as the bludger swooshed away from the area.

“Would have been a great shot if the bludger didn’t hit two of your team mates, Woohyun! Looks like someone will be on locker duties for the rest of the term!”

“You know, Nam Woohyun is one hell of a dark owl in this game. You really don’t know whose side he’s playing for.” Sungjong drawled as she craned her neck just slightly to see Sungyeol landing down the field in a not so gentle way. Sunggyu thinks she deserves it. Then Woohyun passed by the bleachers and subtly sent a wink at Sunggyu.

What is it with slimy blokes and their greasy winks?

“Exactly my thoughts, Sungjong.”

* * *

_“This is all your fault, Sunggyu.”_

_“That sounds so familiar, wonder where I’ve heard it from before.” Sunggyu managed to half-drawl and half-pant as he and Hoya sprinted (or rather Hoya sprinted while Sunggyu stumbled after him) along the already empty hallways. Of all the times that Sunggyu would wake up late, why does it have to be the day he has a NEWT examination?_

_Well, it is Charms and Professor Bell would let him off the hook for sure, but still._

_Just when Sunggyu thought his lungs would finally give out on him, the classroom finally came into view. And Hoya being himself, he decided to be the attention seeker that he was and managed to slam the door open, attracting everyone else inside the room._

_Great._

_Sunggyu straightened up when Professor Bell looked up from her desk, cheerful demeanor gone and replaced by a blank expression. She cocked an eyebrow and Sunggyu tried to search for something – anything – to redeem himself. Fine, and Hoya as well._

_“Erm, we got lost, professor. Sorry.”_

_Sunggyu almost facepalmed when he heard Hoya blurt out the words. Now, they’re done for. Of all the excuses Hoya’s already shaken head, why did he have to choose the lamest one of all?_

_“Well, I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t need a map to find your seats.”_

_Sunggyu hissed as he felt Hoya nudging him while he made his way to the farthest vacant seat available.  The Slytherin puffed and took the nearest one – which happened to be just a few steps away – only to realize why his mate avoided the seat. The desk was in between Nam Woohyun and Kim Kibum – Key._

_Bollocks, how stupid can Sunggyu get?_

_But they wouldn’t do anything, would they? Unless they do a Weasley and set forth fireworks while they fly to oblivion (a very unlikely circumstance)._

_No use crying over spilt potion._

_Sunggyu took a deep breath before he settled on the desk, placing his sling bag on his lap to get his quill – bloody hell, he couldn’t have forgotten his quill, could he? He frantically searched for his bag, earning a blank stare from Professor Bell and some students. Today must be his unlucky day._

_That is until he glanced over the floor and found a quill – well, his quill, for sure. It wasn’t there when he arrived, was it? Finders keepers._

_Sunggyu quickly snatched the quill, kicked his bag under his desk and prayed to Salazar Slytherin that his NEWT would go as smoothly as possible. Too bad, Salazar Slytherin seemed hell bent on not listening to any of his prayers. In the space where he should have elegantly scribbled his name, the words_ ‘Why don’t you try answering your own question, dumbass?’ _were written instead._

_A shiver went up his spine, low growl already resting at his throat as he turned towards Woohyun who seemed to be concentrating on answering the exam. It certainly had to be Nam Woohyun and Key is most probably involved in this too. Sunggyu found himself turning towards his right, where lo and behold Key was looking at him with a smirk._

_Sunggyu sent Key one last glare before looking back at his exam, unable to do something to revert the words that the smart-answer quill had scribbled on his parchment. Beside him, he heard Key standing and making his way towards the front where Professor Bell was – probably to ask some lame question or to gloat that he finished first. But Sunggyu ignored the git, and decided that the best thing to do was to just skip the NEWT and accept the harsh reality that he would fail the subject._

_Later, Sunggyu wanted the ground to swallow him up when Professor Bell collected his exam with a blank expression and an even blanker voice. ‘Who’s the dumbass again, Mr. Kim?’_

 

“Well, I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t need a map to find your seats.”

Professor Bell’s blank expression was perfectly the same as Sunggyu remembered it. The Slytherin’s hand itched badly to pull Hoya’s hair in irritation because why did he have to blurt out that lame excuse? What kind of seventh years get lost in the castle that housed them for seven years?

The stupid kind like Lee Howon.

At least, this prank is a short lived one, judging from the vision Sunggyu had seen. The only thing left to do is to grab the farthest chair first and–

“Thought you might wanna sit beside your darling dearest.” Hoya muttered as Sunggyu watched how his mate made his way towards the farthest seat and it was too late for Sunggyu to realize it. Hoya was already a few steps away from him and pulling him back would totally cause a scene, and he wouldn’t dare to do so, not when Professor Bell’s eyes were eyeing them suspiciously.

Women, such strange creatures, Sunggyu thought.

With a heavy sigh, Sunggyu forced his limbs to move towards the dreaded seat. He didn’t even have to rummage through his sling bag to know that he’s got no quill. As soon as he settled on the old, wooden chair, his eyes landed on the lone quill by the foot of his table. At the corner of his eye, Sunggyu could barely make out Woohyun stiffening, despite his crouched posture on his desk.

When his fingers grasped the soft feathers of the quill, Sunggyu reckoned he saw Woohyun subtly shaking his head and his suspicions were confirmed. It was the same quill that almost ruined his chances at Charms (thank Merlin Professor Bell gave him another shot at taking the NEWT, albeit it was thrice as hard as the original questions).

Beside him, he could hear Key – that bloody bloke – snickering softly. Probably reckons Sunggyu will fall for the same trick once more. Oh, if only the Hufflepuff knew. It’s payback time for Sunggyu, especially since Key managed to evade that nose-biting teacup from the fourth-year time skip.

Sunggyu feigned to write on the parchment, even feigning a shocked expression for his audience (read: Key and Woohyun) and resisting the urge to smirk when he heard Key shuffle towards the front. The Slytherin quickly turned towards Woohyun with a glare, to which he received a frantic apology. The Gryffindor even offered his very own quill without making it obvious to the Professor in front and Sunggyu was tempted to take it.

But then again, where’s the fun if no one gets victimized by Woohyun’s prank?

Sunggyu turned towards the front, where Key seemed to have a serious discussion with Professor Bell about some question on the exam and that’s when the Slytherin student noticed the quill resting on the edge of the desk beside his.

The founders seemed to be on his side today, Sunggyu reckons, and without a hint of hesitation he snatched the innocent quill and replaced it with the tampered one. He even made sure that he positioned the quill in exactly the way Key left it. On his other side, Sunggyu thought he heard Woohyun groaning in defeat and it only made Sunggyu feel better.

After checking if the quill isn’t jinxed, Sunggyu then proceeded to answer his exam while waiting for Key to come back. It felt like forever until the sassy lad went back to his seat and by that time, Sunggyu was all ears waiting for Key’s reaction.

The scandalized gasp from Key was worth every prank Sunggyu had endured.

He turned towards Key who was fuming and glaring at him. The look on his face was embedded forever in Sunggyu’s mind as he sent a smug smirk at him and muttered something under his breath.

“You can’t bring me down, dear.”

Sunggyu could barely hear Professor Bell’s inquiry on the commotion because of the feeling of satisfaction running through his veins. Soon enough, Professor Bell walked towards Key and snatched the student’s parchment with a blank stare.

“Who’s the dumbass again, Mr. Kim?”

The words never sounded so good for Sunggyu, since Professor Bell isn’t addressing the words to him, but he barely enjoyed the moment. There was a tug on the pits of his stomach and before he knew it, Sunggyu was being pulled back into the black abyss. Finally, one last prank to go.

* * *

_The lights were dimmed, the music too loud and the room was too crowded. Sunggyu couldn’t even hear his own thoughts as he squirmed his way out of the dancing crowd to settle on one corner. It was the last night of the school year, tomorrow would be the graduation ceremonies and somehow a genius seventh year decided to hold a party on the Room of Requirement where everyone is invited. Yes, even the Slytherins were invited._

_How the Headmistress and the professors didn’t know (or allowed it) was beyond Sunggyu. He had a hunch that it was Ravenclaw’s Kim Myungsoo who organized this party, because who can even resist the sixth year charmer to be honest?_

_Over one corner of the spacious room, drinks were overflowing and that’s where he found his mate half-sprawled on the bar with a glass of firewhiskey on his wobbly hand. Sunggyu sighed and trudged over Hoya while evading writhing and sweaty bodies. As soon as he reached the bar, he immediately regretted it for Woohyun suddenly appeared out of nowhere and dragging him and a half intoxicated Hoya towards a booth._

_It happened too fast that soon enough he and Hoya was flanked in between the sweaty bodies of Kim Myungsoo himself and Sungjong. The booth was immediately occupied by other students in different states of drunkenness and Woohyun stood in front of them along with Sungyeol who was wearing her hair in bright neons of red, green, blue and yellow._

_“So, since we have gathered enough students, I think we can start now.”_

_“W-wait. What are we starting?” Sunggyu’s voice was drowned out by Hoya’s drunken cheer and Sunggyu felt Myungsoo nudging his side gently. He then turned upon hearing Myungsoo’s chuckle and he thought to himself that the sixth year isn’t that bad. In fact, he was even more handsome upon closer inspection._

_“We’re playing a muggle drinking game, Woohyun said.” Myungsoo chuckled, a deep dimple making an appearance and Sunggyu reckoned he really is quite the charmer._

_“Oh…okay.”_

_Soon enough, everyone had shot glasses in front of them and Sungyeol was explaining the rules of the game amidst the loud music blaring from all the sides of the room. Sunggyu couldn’t quite comprehend the rules but he did understand that he had to take a shot (of the muggle drink with a name somewhere along dovka or something) if he hadn’t met the conditions stated by someone in charge._

_After a round of questions from the other sensible participants, the game started and Sunggyu could barely comprehend the conditions that Sungyeol had muttered._

_“Someone who’s a Gryffindor.”_

_Half of the table took the shot and Sunggyu hesitated whether he should drink or not. He looked up and saw almost everyone – especially Myungsoo – staring at him._

_“Don’t tell me the great Slytherin princess is afraid of an innocent clear liquid.” Woohyun sneered and Sunggyu sent a glare at the muggleborn before drinking the liquid in one go. The concoction left a fiery trail down his throat like that of a firewhiskey and it took a few moments before the warm feeling emanated through his body._

_Another shot was conjured and it was Woohyun’s turn to give the condition._

_“Someone who’s not attracted to anyone in this booth.”_

_That’s a stupid condi–_

_Amongst all the participants, only four raised their glasses and downed the transparent fluid from the small shot glass. The first one was Hoya, who almost spilled the liquid on the table; then Sungyeol who was glaring at Woohyun; Woohyun stared at Sunggyu with an unreadable expression under the blaring lights. And there was Sunggyu._

_Wait._

_He wasn’t really that attracted to somebody else, so why was he drinking?_

_“Ohhh, looks like someone finally caught Sunggyu’s eye, eh? So who’s the unfortunate bloke?” Sungyeol chuckled and there were already colorful strings of curses and insults resting at the tip of Sunggyu’s tongue. What he did not expected were the words that he blurted out instead._

_“Kim Myungsoo. Why wouldn’t you be attracted to someone like him?”_

_Bloody hell._

_The pureblood felt hot all over, and he was sure it wasn’t because of the bloody concoction he was drinking. There was a smug chuckle from beside him and Sunggyu perfectly knew that Myungsoo heard him clearly._

_“Yeah? Well, you’re not bad yourself, Sunggyu.” Myungsoo’s voice was thick, velvety and held a lot of promises that peaked Sunggyu’s interest. He would’ve glanced over at Myungsoo and said something that’s heavily influenced by the muggle drink (and probably something else to give him this kind of courage to tell the truth), if not for Woohyun’s eyes that were void of any emotions. That stare definitely sent a shiver up Sunggyu’s spine._

 

“So, we’re supposed to drink this if we don’t meet the condition?” Sungjong’s airy voice was barely audible when Sunggyu came to his senses. His mind pounded against his skull from the after effects of the time skip combined with the blaring music and neon lights. He felt himself squished between a sweaty and obviously drunk Hoya and a firm, sturdy body against his side –

“You okay?” The voice was low, different from how he remembered Myungsoo’s voice was. With an ounce of courage, Sunggyu glanced over his other side to see Woohyun leaning against him comfortably, a look of worry in place. Sunggyu’s supposedly seatmate, Kim Myungsoo, was sitting by the end of the booth. The Ravenclaw’s foxy eyes were staring at him with anticipation and it sent a sight shiver up Sunggyu’s spine. “What does that Kim Myungsoo want from you?”

A smirk slowly formed on Sunggyu’s lips before he glanced over Woohyun.

“Someone’s jealous.”

“I am not.” Woohyun huffed before sending a wink at Sunggyu. A rush of warmth coursed through Sunggyu and he grumbled something under his breath as he averted his eyes away from Woohyun. Curse Nam Woohyun and his greasy winks.

His eyes landed then on the glasses resting on the table. He was sure his drink was laced with veritaserum back then, thus the drunken confession happening. So if he wants to escape the prank, Sunggyu must exchange his glass to somebody else’s without getting discovered. By his right, Hoya was muttering something drunkenly as he leaned his head against Sungjong’s shoulder.

The bloke definitely did not need the serum.

On his left, however…

Woohyun seemed to be distracted as the guy beside him – Dongwoo – suddenly asked something unintelligible to him. What if Woohyun gets a taste of his own potion? Sunggyu’s mind was telling him a million and one scenarios that would happen if Woohyun drinks the tampered drink, and all of them sounded so good to him.

So with deft hands, he slyly moved his shot glass towards Woohyun’s and exchanged them. A sly smirk graced his lips once more and when he looked up he saw Myungsoo staring at him with an amused expression.

Merlin, even from afar, the bloke was too handsome for his own good.

A hand on his thigh broke Sunggyu’s eye contact with the Ravenclaw following by a low growl that made Sunggyu lick his lips teasingly.

“You sure you’re not jealous?”

“Why would I be?” Woohyun muttered, hand slowly inching up Sunggyu’s inner thigh teasingly. The Slytherin shivered slightly before he deftly slapped the hand off his thigh. What he did next startled not just Woohyun but himself too.

Sunggyu’s dainty hand took Woohyun’s and intertwined their fingers underneath the table.

Galloping Gargoyles. It felt natural yet unfamiliar at the same time. Sunggyu wasn’t even intoxicated and here he was doing things he never thought of doing. Thank Merlin Sungyeol decided to start the game, and the altered question somehow shocked Sunggyu.

“Someone who’s not Gryffindor.”

The stunned expression on Woohyun’s face clearly indicated that this wasn’t what he was expecting.

“Don’t tell me the great Gryffinodor prankster is afraid of an innocent clear liquid.”

“Shut it, babe.” Sunggyu found himself beyond joy as he watched Woohyun take the glass and drink from it in one go. Cheers erupted from the booth as the ones who drank the beverage placed their glasses down on the table. Woohyun let out a huff as Sungyeol nodded at him for the next condition.

“Someone who’s not attracted to anyone in this booth.”

Just like how it was before, there were four people who took another round of shot. The first one was Hoya, who almost spilled the liquid on the table if not for Sungjong’s assistance; then Sungyeol who was glaring at Woohyun; and then Woohyun was lifting his shot glass to his mouth.

And the last person?

Sungjong who was sipping on the shot glass as if it was some classy red wine. Of course it was Sungjong. After all, she was dating Hoya for years now so it makes sense that she’ll be attracted to him in some sick way in Sunggyu’s opinion.

But that wasn’t what Sunggyu was absorbed in.

His eyes watched as Woohyun didn’t even realize that his drink had been spiked at all and he took gulp after gulp of the muggle concoction. Sunggyu was having the time of his life that he unconsciously found himself rubbing at his ring quite enthusiastically.

“So, Nam Woohyun is attracted to someone else. Wonder who it is.” Myungsoo suddenly drawled from his seat and suddenly, Sunggyu felt his blood turn cold. Beside him, Woohyun seemed to have stiffened as well. Bloody hell, even without a dose of veritaserum, Woohyun’s mouth is already loose. What more now that –

“Why don’t you try using your brain, pretty boy?”

“Well, I wanted to hear it straight from you.”

And then Sungyeol piped up, in all her neon colored hair glory, with a sneer on her face. Sunggyu’s fingers now frantically rubbed on the ring out of fear and stress and everything _because for Merlin’s sake, Nam Woohyun, you’re the one who fell for the prank still I am the one suffering_.                                                              

“Yeah, tell us who you’ve been attracted to among the occupants in this table.”

Sunggyu was sure he’s sweating hard now as he scanned over the occupants of the cramped booth. There was Sungyeol and Myungsoo by the end, both wearing feral smirks, Dongwoo who seemed oblivious yet interested at the same time, Hoya who was suddenly attentive of his surroundings, Sungjong seemed disinterested but the faint smirk on her face showed her true intentions. And then there was Sunggyu and Woohyun who were stunned and too obvious and– 

The lights suddenly whipped through the booth, and it illuminated the emerald ring on Sunggyu’s finger. It was too fast yet Sunggyu’s shifty eyes caught something peculiar on the surface of the heirloom.

There was an inscription.

“We’re waiting, Woohyun. Or are you being a pussy now?” Myungsoo’s voice was taunting but Sunggyu paid him no mind. The Slytherin quickly disentangled his fingers from Woohyun’s and took the ring off. The neon lights flashed through his spot once more and Sunggyu could barely make out the elegant scripture on the ring.

_Da Mihi_

“Why do I feel like I know who this person is?” The slur on Hoya’s voice was suddenly gone and Sunggyu felt his eyes boring holes on him.  

Still, Sunggyu’s heart pounded, time seemed to slow down as he shakily turned the ring on his slender fingers. The lights were going wild and barely helping Sunggyu.

_Da Mihi Virtutem_

“Come on guys, it’s too obvious who this is. Does he really have to blurt it out? That isn’t even included in the rules.”

Bless Jang Dongwoo and his innocent soul, oh great Merlin and Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff.

“But where’s the fun at that?” Sungjong’s haughty voice sounded clear against the noise in the room and Sunggyu almost cursed the girl, if not for the fact that he could almost make out the remaining words on the ring.

_Da Mihi Virtutem Corpus_

Just a little more and he could go back to his own time line. A slight turn on the ring and finally the whole incantation revealed itself to Sunggyu.

_Da Mihi Virtutem Corpus Portabit_

Finally.

“ _Da Mihi Virtutem Corpus Portabit_.” Sunggyu muttered under his breath and his eyes watched how his ring glowed softly under the dimmed surroundings. The familiar tug on the pits of his stomach was back and this time, it was a welcomed sensation. Everything around him slowly faded and there was the feeling of accomplishment rushing through Sunggyu. Now, if only Woohyun shut his big mouth, Sunggyu’s departure would have been perfect.

But alas, fate seemed to throw one more joke at him just as he was sucked into the dark vortex. Woohyun’s voice had never sounded so clear and loud even through the diminishing scenario.

“Well, since it’s out of the bag anyways, I’ve been wanting to admit that I’ve been attracted to Kim Sunggyu since second year. And that we’ve been secretly seeing each other sometime after the Yule ball roughly two years ago.”

And then everything was black.

* * *

“So, ten points early in the morning, Sunggyu. Are you not a Slytherin to deduct such a handsome amount from your very own house?”

Sunggyu swore he had never felt so happy hearing Changmin’s awful drawl in his whole damned life. The sound of utensils clattering against plates and steady murmurs of thousands of students flooded Sunggyu’s ears. He quickly opened his eyes and saw the familiar Great Hall from the faculty’s table.

He’s back.

His eyes squinted on the shiny ring on his finger, and as expected, the scripture was gone and the surface of the ring was as smooth as it was the day he received it.

“Hey. Are you alright? You seemed quite…different. Something the matter?” Sunggyu turned towards Changmin – the twenty something Shim Changmin that he remembers before the time skipping fiasco – and it took all his will power to not hug the daylights off the snarky professor (because, ew). He quickly gathered his wits and déjà vu coursed through his veins as familiar words ran through his mind.

“Must be because of the students. You try dealing with mischievous seventh years and let’s see if they don’t drive you to your wit’s end.”

“Now, now, people. Let’s not start a duel here, shall we? Seventh years are indeed mischievous nowadays, more than what we were back then. I think I’ve caught on at least a dozen or so seventh years defiling my precious shelves for the past week.” Heechul was the same as Sunggyu could remember; youthful face masking off her real age (a number that Sunggyu would never ever disclose in fear of his safety), and posture a perfect image of a perfectly bred pureblood.

“Oh please, Heechul. It’s not like you and your Astronomy professor of a husband do not defile your precious shelves more than every once in a while too.”

Merlin, it’s nice to be back. Sunggyu swore he would never question the magical capabilities of any of his family’s heirloom from now on.

“Exactly. I’m the only one allowed to taint them every once in a while.”

Sunggyu perfectly remembered the scenario unfolding in front of him. Changmin blurted out something about the ten freaking points he deducted from Slytherin students that morning (but it felt like early that morning was so long ago) and how Changmin is in hysterics _because how is he supposed to award triple of those to Slytherin._ During which Sunggyu replied to grant them thirty for merely breathing and bullying his students because _isn’t that what he did to that Hufflepuff girl earlier_? Everything was perfect again.

That was until Heechul broke the spell.

“By the way, have you heard?”

“Heard what?”

“There’s a new professor for the Defense Against the Dark Arts subject.”

“Ah, yeah. Heard about the stupidity that Professor Smith pulled last weekend.” Changmin scoffed before taking a gulp on his goblet. Sunggyu, however, sweated profusely. Of course, all good things must come to an end. And just when he thought that his life would be peaceful again.

“What…what happened to Professor Smith?” He barely managed to blurt out the words and thankfully, Heechul paid his stutter no mind.

“Stupid guy decided that having a midnight fly with a hippogriff while half intoxicated was a good idea.”

There should have been a witty remark about Changmin being stupider than the now injured Professor Smith from Sunggyu, but the latter was too busy trying to calm himself for the next scene coming. And then, Headmistress came in with a painfully familiar guy in tow.

Bloody freaking hell.

“Isn’t that someone from your year, Sunggyu?”

“Ah, indeed. Gryffindor, isn’t he? Wooyoung or something, always with that Hufflepuff, yes?”

Sunggyu wanted to tear his hair from the stress that he’s feeling at that moment. And then a moment of clarity passed through Sunggyu’s mind. Hadn’t he escaped Woohyun’s pranks now? Surely there’s no effect–

_It was romantically clichéd for Sunggyu, with the steady downpour of snow with a sweet tune bouncing through the walls of the Great Hall, but in all honesty, he wouldn’t have his first kiss with Woohyun any other way._

Merlin’s blue and sagging balls. He’d like to think that that certain effect did not happen in this timeline. Nope. Not at all.

And besides, everything was happening just as how it should be. Changmin and Heechul seemed to not have any recollections of Nam Woohyun. He went back to the same old conversation he had yesterday. Nothing different happened.

Yet.

His fingers once again rubbed against the smooth material of his cursed heirloom.

“Your attention please.” Headmistress McGonagall called with her stern voice and the hushes and whispers quickly died down, eventually everyone else’s attention was on her. Sunggyu leaned forward on his seat, cold sweat rolling down his temples as hthe glared at Woohyun’s back. “As you may have heard, Professor Smith suffered a rather…ill-fated accident last weekend.”

An excited buzz washed over the students that quickly died down when the headmistress continued.

“Rest assured that he’s now at St. Mungo’s and I personally granted him the rest of the term to recuperate. As such, with the Defense Against the Dark Arts post now vacant, it is very fortunate for us to find a substitute at this short notice.”

Sunggyu didn’t know what to expect. His mind was running a thousand and one scenarios in which he never was subjected under Nam Woohyun’s pranks, and all of them seemed reasonable enough.

And that Shim Bloody Changmin and Kim Heechul never mentioned once that Woohyun was his date on the Yule Ball years ago. Wasn’t that supposed to say something? Then again, if he was able to save his past self from all the pranks through the ring, why hasn’t it affected his present timeline?

It was just noon but Sunggyu’s head felt like it was exploding.

“Due to certain circumstances, I was not able to introduce your new professor earlier this breakfast. But I’m sure some of you have met the new professor, for those of you who haven’t, if you would please welcome Professor Nam warmly.” 

“You look like you’re going to vomit a bucketful of slugs.” Changmin remarked as soon as the applause died down and everybody started digging through their lunch. “Something the matter?”

Sunggyu tried to shrug nonchalantly but the grimace was ever present on his face. He grabbed his goblet, drank the butterbeer on it and avoided to look at the other end of the table where Woohyun was receiving a warm welcome from the rest of the faculty members.

_Act cool, Kim Sunggyu. You’ve changed the past, and you got off it._

“Something’s definitely up. Could it possibly be because of the new professor, no?” Heechul chuckled and just like how he remembered it, Sunggyu had half a mind to take his wand and curse the woman into the next millennium.

“Probably. Tell me, Sunggyu, were you and Professor Nam an item before?” Changmin cackled before taking a bite out of his steak. Sunggyu managed to throw a glare at Changmin before turning his head and catching the eye of Professor Nam.

This should be the part where Woohyun will have the nerve to raise his goblet at Sunggyu – with that annoying (adorable) eye smile of his that perfectly spelled trouble. He could still imagine that annoying (adorable) look that the Gryffindor shot him last time.

Only this time, instead of receiving an eye smile while Woohyun lifted his goblet, Sunggyu received a greasy wink that sent shivers up the Slytherin’s spine.

_Woohyun chuckled his agreement before he winked at Sunggyu._

_He stood frozen on the spot, students passing by him and others even bumping him but Sunggyu didn't bat a lash. All his attention was solely on Woohyun who winked before he turned._

_No matter how much Sunggyu wanted to deny it, he could feel his heart hammering at the mere eye contact, and even more so when the Gryffindor sent a greasy, playful wink at him._

_Then Woohyun passed by the bleachers and subtly sent a wink at Sunggyu._

_“I am not.” Woohyun huffed before sending a wink at Sunggyu. A rush of warmth coursed through Sunggyu and he grumbled something under his breath as he averted his eyes away from Woohyun._

Bloody Hell. Sunggyu would like to think that the wink Woohyun just sent to him was figment of his overly creative imagination. But the teasing comment form Changmin proved him wrong otherwise.

“Ah, young love.”

Merlin, help him. What has he done?

* * *

To say that Sunggyu’s having a bad day yet again is definitely the understatement of the year. Scratch that, the whole century.

He had to go through his afternoon class once more with the bloody sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins who managed to make one of their classmates go bald. There were also the snarky comments from Shim Changmin (curse that bloke) during their break time, as well as Heechul’s knowing smirks when he visited by the library to borrow some books.

At least he hadn’t crossed paths with Woohyun just yet.

And just like before, Sunggyu decided to skip dinner and hole himself up in his office. The lights glinted at the emerald material of his ring and he decided to take it off for the moment, tossing it carefully on the table. Sunggyu also decided to owl his mother about the magic of the ring first thing in the morning.

The bed seemed to call him and he decided to gather his things and call it a night – after all, he only had snippets of naps during his very strenuous time skipping when the door to his office creaked open. A sigh escaped him, thinking it was just Heechul – or worse Changmin – checking up on him.

Oh boy, was he so wrong.

“You skipped dinner. Are you feeling alright?”

Sunggyu quickly turned and his body went numb.

“Never knew being a professor was this tiring. Now I do understand how you feel.” In front of him was Nam Bloody Woohyun, who was making taking off his outer robes and kicking off his shoes. He seemed so…natural about it. Like he’s done these things in front of Sunggyu a thousand times before. Oh no. No, no, no.

“What…what are you doing here?” Sunggyu squeaked as he pressed himself against the wall, as if that would help him escape Nam Woohyun who was looking at him like he grew another head.

“Am I not allowed to go to my chambers now?”

“But…but this is my chamber!”

Woohyun chuckled before he stood, taking steps towards Sunggyu. And Sunggyu, being the clumsy and awkward tall guy that he is, managed to only trap himself by the corner of the room. Woohyun then towered over him, and Sunggyu couldn’t help but feel like he’s been in this position before.

_With every step that Woohyun took, Sunggyu found himself taking a step back and soon after, his back met the wall. Woohyun raised an amused eyebrow at him before he trapped Sunggyu, one hand slamming mere inches away from Sunggyu’s head. Oh, dear mother of Merlin, why does it always get clichéd when Nam Woohyun is involved?_

Woohyun then raised his hand slowly and all Sunggyu could do was shut his eyes tightly, earning an amused chuckle from the other guy. A warm feeling rested on Sunggyu’s forehead and it forced him to open his eyes slowly, meeting Woohyun’s mischievous eyes.

“You feel warm. Let’s get you to bed, shall we?” His tone was amused, eyes never leaving Sunggyu’s, and Sunggyu could feel his knees buckling with every second that passes by. And just when Sunggyu thought Woohyun would back off, the Gryffindor unexpectedly (or was Sunggyu really expecting it?) leaned forward and captured his lips on a chaste kiss.

Merlin, Woohyun’s kisses still felt that good.

“Remember when we used to do this on dates after graduation?”

No, Sunggyu doesn’t remember. How could he when he didn’t even experience it first hand?

An unattractive gurgle went out of Sunggyu, earning him yet another chuckle from Woohyun. The latter then backed off and pushed Sunggyu towards the small washroom, saying something about Sunggyu and resting and too stressed.

Yeah, maybe Sunggyu needs a quick shower to clear his mind – especially after that kiss. Scratch that, maybe he needs a long bath.

Halfway through taking his soiled robes off, Sunggyu heard Woohyun calling out to him from outside. Somehow, he had a bad feeling about it.

“Gyu, I think you forgot your ring.” Oh, right. The ring. Sunggyu was about to reply something to Woohyun when the Gryffindor continued. “Didn’t know it has inscriptions on it.”

Sunggyu felt his blood draining and found himself sprinting out of the room, regardless of his state of undress. He saw Woohyun leaning against the edge of his table, ring on hand as his eyes inspected the it and already halfway through the incantation.

“– _Mihi Potestas._ ”

Bloody freaking hell. And before Sunggyu could brandish his wand and send an unforgivable at Woohyun (he means it this time), the familiar tug on his stomach was back and was pulling him down once more.

And then everything was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this story was a total roller coaster of emotions, and so far this has stressed me more than writing Nocturne, to be honest. Thanks to everyone who waited patiently for this, hope that the 10k+ words compensates for the long wait. Also, here are the meanings of the incantations (these are lifted from google translate, so apologies if they were wrong!):
> 
> Iam Revoca Mihi Potestas – grant me the power to bring back the past  
> Da mihi virtutem corpus portabit - grant me the power to suffer the consequences
> 
> Lastly, let's all support Infinite and Hoya in their future endeavors!


End file.
